Kalos, Reunion and Amour!
by JoZer805
Summary: Ash and Serena have known each other for a few years back at Pallet Town but till one day that Serena and her mother move away from Pallet Town to a far away region. Now will Ash be able to reunite with his long lost childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Kalos, Reunion and Amour!**

**Character Bios**

**Ash Ketchum's age: 7**

**Serena's age: 7**

**Gary's age: 8**

**Welcome to my first chapter of my new story and this will be an Amourshipping fanfic and I decided to post this chapter a little early just so I can get writing on the second chapter for this story and another chapter for a different story that I'm currently writing with this story too and I hope everyone enjoy this chapter as enjoy writing this. Also I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to Nintendo, Shopro, Game Freak and Tokyo TV and now let the story begin!**

**Chapter One: Farewell Pallet!**

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination exists a magical place where wonderful creatures with incredible powers to help make dreams come true, it's the world of Pokémon!

Pokémon swim through vast oceans, some race across land and others soar across the skies. People can capture Pokémon for more than just being pets, human trainers and Pokémon compete with others to show their skills and strategies as they want to be the very best as they can but a seven year old boy name Ash Ketchum cannot wait for the day that he turns ten to obtain his very first Pokémon as a new trainer with his close friend Serena traveling together.

Now the story between these two will be begin as the world Pokémon they are about to enter someday will be their greatest goal of their future lives.

**Pallet Town (Ten years before the main story)**

A young boy named Ash Ketchum is playing hide and seek with his best friend Serena, a girl who has a secret crush on the young boy for helping her out while they were attending Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp.

As Ash is looking for Serena who is hiding somewhere in the woods, he hears giggling around him. Serena tries to keep quiet and Ash manages to find the young honey blonde girl.

"I found yah, hehe!" said the young raven hair boy.

"You have to catch me first" yelled the honey blonde.

"Oh no you don't Serena, I'm going to get you" said Ash.

As Ash is trying to keep up with Serena; not knowing there was a Pokémon's tail sticking out of a bush near a tree. He accidentally steps on it and gets shock by the Pokémon.

"AWWWWWH!" scream the raven hair boy.

Serena turns back at Ash and she sees Ash getting shock by a wild Pikachu.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena said curiously.

"I think… think so." Said Ash.

"That's a Pikachu and it's so cute" said Serena.

"A Pikachu?" questioned Ash.

The wild Pikachu doesn't seem nice and it tries to attack the two kids with a Thundershock but a Pokéball came out of nowhere and caught the wild Pikachu.

"I hope you kids are okay" said the Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak.

"Professor Oak!" said both the young kids.

"I told you gramps that these two always get lost here and up to no good" said Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak.

"Now, now Gary; there's no need to be rude with them. I'm sure they were just playing in the woods" said Professor Oak.

"Yeah, me and Ash were just playing hide and seek" said Serena.

"Till I accidentally step on that Pikachu's tail, the one you have caught" said Ash.

"Typical Ashy-boy always getting into trouble with Pokémon. When we are all ten, I'll be the first to choose our starter Pokémon.

Both Professor Oak and Gary left while Serena tells Ash that they should get back to their homes.

"Why that no good Gary, always think that he's special" Ash said angrily.

"Don't let Gary get to you like that Ash" said Serena.

"I know, I just don't know why he always thinks that he is better than any other kid in Pallet" said Ash.

"Maybe he acts like that because his grandfather is Professor Oak" said Serena.

"Yeah that is most likely it" said Ash.

Ash walks Serena back to her home.

"Well here's my home and thanks for walking with me Ash" said Serena in a thankful tone.

"You're welcome and I'll see you tomorrow and goodnight" said Ash

"Goodnight to you too Ash" said Serena.

Both kids wave each other goodbye and Ash goes home and finds his mother cook him a nice dinner meal.

"How was your date with Serena" said Delia while laughing a little.

"Mom! Me and Serena are just friends, there is nothing between us" said Ash while blushing a little.

"I know, I know, I was just teasing you and now dig in honey" said Delia.

"Thanks mom" Ash thanked his mom for the meal.

As the night comes in, Ash is peacefully sleeping in his house while at Serena's house. Serena began to tear up.

"But why do we have to move mommy?" questioned Serena while sobbing.

"I'm sorry dear, but you are going to love living at Vaniville Town and you might make new friends and there are many Pokémon that can't be seen here in Pallet Town. I hope you understand dear, now I think you should pack up tomorrow morning and say goodbye to Ash" said Serena's mother, Grace.

Sniffing "I will mommy" said Serena while crying.

Serena heads to bed and tries not to cry overnight.

As morning came to Pallet Town, Ash is waiting for Serena at the top of the hill which is overlooking most of Pallet Town.

Serena came up the hill and greets Ash.

"Hey you're here Serena" said Ash.

"Hey" said Serena in a depressing tone.

"Anything wrong Serena?" said Ash.

"I don't know how to explain it to you" said Serena.

"You can tell me Serena" said Ash.

"You know how we plan to start our own journey together once we turn ten?" question Serena.

"Yeah and you are going to pick Bulbasaur while I pick a Charmander, then we go challenge other Pokémon trainers and we become a strong team together" Ash said excitedly.

"I'm afraid that won't happen" said Serena.

Serena begins to cries and Ash tries to comfort her.

"Wait what do you mean it won't happen?" question Ash.

"Me and my mom are moving away from Pallet Town" said Serena.

"No, but you can't go Serena" said Ash.

"I wish I can stay but I must go" said Serena while standing up and wiping her tears and then tries to run.

Ash gets ahold of Serena's wrist and they both look at each other and Ash begins to cry. They both hug each other to feel each other's sorrow and Ash hands his blue and white handkerchief to Serena.

"I want you to keep this so that you can remember me and I promise that one day we will meet again as Pokémon Trainers and travel together. You want to promise me too that we will meet again?" questioned Ash.

"I promise we will meet again and here is something you might remember me by" said Serena while leaning forward and kiss Ash on the cheek.

The young raven hair boy blush and Serena runs back towards her mother who is in the car and leaves. Ash touches his cheek and feels the warm feeling of Serena's kiss and he will always promise to meet Serena again.

**Three years later at Pallet Town**

Ash Ketchum is now ten years old and now he is able to receive his first Pokémon as a new beginning trainer of Pallet Town.

"Now that I'm ten, I can now pick Charmander as my starter Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master!" yelled Ash.

"ASH! It's ten o'clock already and you should be in bed by now" scolded by his mother, Delia.

"Sorry mom, I was too excited to start my Pokémon journey tomorrow. I'll be going to bed now mom, goodnight" said Ash.

"Night dear" said Delia.

Ash goes to sleep and dreams of picking Charmander as his starter Pokémon. He later dreams of it evolving into Charmeleon and then into a Charizard.

While he is sleeping, Ash threw a Pokéball in his dream but it reality he threw his alarm clock which is a Voltorb alarm clock.

**Morning (11:38 a.m.)**

"AWWWWH what time is it?" screamed Ash.

Ash looks around his room and finds his alarm clock broken and he rushes outside with his PJs on while heading to Professor Oak's laboratory. Upon on arriving, Ash sees a crowd of people cheering for Gary who has already obtain his first Pokémon.

"Thank you everyone for being here today as I am now officially a Pokémon Trainer and I will put Pallet Town on the map of Kanto by competing in the Indigo League. Wish me luck everyone!" said Gary as he leaves in a red sports car with cheerleaders.

"That Gary" angrily said Ash.

"Ahhh there you are Ash, I was wondering if you were going to show up today" said Professor Oak.

"Ohh Professor Oak where's my Pokémon?" questioned the excited Ash.

"Your Pokémon?" said Professor Oak.

"Yes I'm ready" said Ash.

"You sure look like ready for bed, not Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you are going to train in your pajamas" said the Pokémon Professor.

"Oh no Professor, I just got messed up in the morning and I was a little late. But believe me I'm ready for my first Pokémon.

Professor Oak takes Ash inside his laboratory to obtain his first Pokémon.

"Here are the Pokémon in their Pokéballs" said Professor Oak.

"I thought a lotabout it and that I would choose Charmander as my starter Pokémon, so I pick Charmander" said Ash.

Ash opens Charmander's Pokéball and it's empty.

"Ohhhh" said Ash in disappointment.

"Already taken by someone who was on time" said the Professor.

"I wish I haven't overslept. But now I choose as my first Pokémon Squirtle!" said Ash.

As soon he opens the Pokéball, it was also empty as well.

"That one was also been taken by a trainer who wasn't late" said Oak.

"Ohh man, well that's no problem but now I'll be taking Bulbasaur as my starter Pokémon" said Ash

Ash opens Bulbasaur's Pokéball and it is also empty too.

"The early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokémon: said Professor Oak.

"Does that mean all of the Pokémon are gone?" questioned Ash.

"Well there is still one left but umm" said Professor Oak as he gets interrupted by Ash.

"Professor I'll take!" said Ash.

"I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this Pokémon here in this Pokéball" said the Professor.

"I must have a Pokémon" said Ash.

"Well in that case here" said the Professor as he handed the Pokéball to Ash.

The Pokéball opens and yellow electricity is flowing out of the Pokéball and forming into an adorable yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu" said the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Its name is Pikachu" said Professor Oak.

"It's so cute that it's the best of all" said Ash.

"You'll see" said Professor Oak.

"Ohh hi Pikachu" said Ash as he proceeds to hug Pikachu.

"Pika" said Pikachu in an angry tone while sparks are flowing from his red cheeks.

Pikachu shocks Ash with a Thundershock and feels the pain from the electric attack.

"It's also the electric mouse Pokemon. It's usually shy but sometimes it has an electrifying personality" quoted the Professor.

"I see what you mean" said Ash.

"Shocking isn't it? Now take these, your Pokédex and Pokéballs" said Professor Oak.

"Thank YOOOOOUU!" Screamed Ash while being shock by Pikachu.

"YOU'RE WEELCCOMCOME!" screamed the Professor.

Ash goes outside the Professor's laboratory with Pikachu and Professor Oak and Ash is greeted by his mother and the nearby neighbors of Pallet Town.

"Mom" said Ash.

"Congratulations dear, we're all here to say goodbye to you on your first journey and Serena would have been proud of you if she was here today. Also take your backpack with you and it have everything you might need on your journey Ash" said Delia.

"Thanks Mom" said Ash.

"Is that your Pokémon?" questioned Ash's mother.

"Yeah this is Pikachu" said Ash.

"It looks a little weird" said Delia.

"Weird?" said Ash.

Pikachu gets a little mad and shocks everyone.

"Ash" yelled out the Professor.

"WHAAAAT" scream Ash in pain from being shock.

"If you have rubber gloves on you, it will come in handy"

"THAAANKS FFFOOOR THE THE TIIIIP!" yelled Ash.

As Ash and Pikachu now set off their journey together through the region of Kanto, they meet new friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan throughout their journeys for seven years. Now that Ash is done with his Unova journey, he is about to set on another journey to the Kalos region. What more exciting adventures will they encounter as their next journey begins.

**I hope everyone enjoyed my new story and this chapter was just a prologue of this story. The actual story begins next chapter so stay tuned and make sure to favorite or follow to keep updated with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Character Bios**

**Ash Ketchum's age: 17**

**Serena's age: 17**

**Brock: 22**

**Misty: 19**

**Tracey: 19**

**Chapter Two: Goodbye Pallet Town once again, Hello Kalos Region!**

Seven years has passed since Ash embarked on his first journey with Pikachu. At first they didn't got along through Route One but ever since Ash showed his courage to Pikachu by protecting the Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu become fond of Ash and they became best friends since then. Along the way Ash and Pikachu met Misty, a Water Pokémon Trainer and the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. They later meet Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City and now a Pokémon Doctor in training. Tracey, a Pokémon Watcher who sketches Pokémon and now he is an assistant for Professor Oak. May, a trainer who is wanting become a Pokémon Coordinator and her younger brother Max. Later they met Dawn who just became a new Pokémon Trainer with Piplup as her starter Pokémon. Then a year ago Ash and Pikachu met Iris, a trainer that wants to become a Dragon Master and Cilan, a top Pokémon Connoisseur. Both of the Unova natives are now through Johto when they arrived to Kanto with Ash. Now Ash and Pikachu are now home in Pallet Town and their new friend Alexa tells them about a faraway region known as the Kalos region and she recommends them to travel to the faraway region.

**Pallet Town (6:37 p.m.)**

Upon on arriving home, Delia kindly welcome Alexa to dinner with Professor Oak at the Ketchum's residence.

"Your cooking is always the best mom" said Ash.

"Why thank you dear and you can ask for more when you're finished with your plate dear" said Delia.

"So Ash have you decided to come to the Kalos region tomorrow morning?" said Alexa

"I thought about it and my answer is yes. After seeing your Pokémon theirs is no way I can turn down an opportunity to see all the new Pokémon that are native to the Kalos region" said Ash.

"If you're going to the Kalos region, you might going to need this with you" said Professor Oak.

"Wow a brand new Pokédex; thanks Professor!" Ash thanked the Professor.

"You're welcome and I also can't wait to see the new kinds of Pokémon that you'll be catching at the Kalos region" said Oak.

"Ash I got a surprise for you that you are going to like, just let me go get it dear" said Delia to her son.

"Okay mom" said Ash.

Delia went to go get the thing that she talk about and brought it to the dining room.

"Tada!" said Delia in excitement.

"Wow new clothes! Thanks mom" said Ash.

Delia gave Ash new clothes which are a blue jacket with white lines around it, a black shirt to wear under the jacket, a red hat with half a white Pokéball on it, black jeans and red and black shoes.

"It's for you to wear on your next journey to Kalos" said Delia.

Ash puts on his new hat.

"Chaaaa" said the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"You like it Pikachu?" question Ash.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed to Ash.

After dinner was over; Ash and Pikachu heads to their bedroom and sleep through the entire night. Meanwhile just a mile away from Pallet Town, a group of three in a Meowth balloon are flying away from the small town and flying east of Pallet.

**Morning in Pallet Town**

Ash and Pikachu are wide awake and they get a surprise visit by Brock, Misty and Tracey.

"Hey it's Brock, Misty and Tracey" said Ash.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu

"Good morning Ash" said Brock.

"It's been so long since I last saw you two" said Ash.

"We heard that you and Pikachu are heading to another region and we came here to wish you good luck on your next journey" said Misty.

"We wish the best of luck in your journey through the Kalos region" said Brock.

"Here I got something that I drew for you Ash" said Tracey while giving a sketchto Ash.

"Thanks everyone" said Ash.

Ash takes a look at the sketch that Tracey drew and it's a sketch of Ash with all his Pokémon back at Professor Oak's lab.

"Wow this is amazing" said Ash.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks" said Tracey.

A vehicle's horn is heard from outside of Ash's house.

"Oh that must be Professor Oak's van outside, let's all get going everyone!" said Delia.

Everyone including Alexa all boarded Professor Oak's van and drove to the airport to the Kalos region.

After an hour drive on the van, they finally arrived to the airport between Pallet Town and Viridian City.

"Well Pikachu, our new journey begins once we step out of this plane in a few hours"

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Well everyone thanks for being here for me and I'll do my best to finally become a Pokémon Master" said Ash

"You know dear, once you arrived to Kalos. There might be a chance that you might run into you know who?" said Delia.

"Who?" questioned Ash.

"You'll find out soon" said Delia.

"We should get boarding on the plane Ash and Pikachu" said Alexa.

"Right, well goodbye everyone and I'll be back in a year" said Ash while waving at his mother and friends.

Everyone waved goodbye to Ash and Pikachu and they boarded the plane with Alexa to the Kalos region.

**Vaniville Town (8:59 p.m.)**

Meanwhile at the Kalos region when it's night time there.

A young seventeen year old girl is hanging out with her friend Shauna at her house.

"Tomorrow is the big day that we can pick our very own Pokémon, I'm so excited and what about you Serena?" said Shauna.

"I'm excited too, what Pokémon you are going to pick once we're at Lumiose City?" question the honey-blonde, Serena.

"I decided to choose Froakie as my first Pokémon and what about you?" said Shauna.

"I'm going with Fennekin" said Serena.

Someone is knocked on Serena's bedroom door and entered.

"Shauna, your mother is calling for you" said Serena's mother, Grace.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning Serena. Goodnight!" said Shauna.

"Goodnight" said Serena.

Shauna went on home which she lives around the corner on the same street as Serena.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Serena?" question Grace.

"I am and I'm really excited too" said Serena.

"That's great and also once you have received your Pokémon. I need you to meet Alexa at the Lumiose Airport, you remember her right?" said Grace.

"Is she the one that interview you like two years ago, the woman with the Helioptile?" said Serena.

"That's right and she'll be excepting you at the airport" said Grace.

"Okay I'll get over to the airport once I get my Pokémon" said Serena.

"Okay dear and goodnight" said Grace.

"Night Mom" said Serena while heading to bed and goes to sleep.

When Serena falls to sleep, she dreams of going on her first Pokémon journey through the Kanto region with Ash. She feels really happy to be with him.

"So where should we go next for my next gym battle Serena?" said Ash in her dream.

"I think Celadon City is a perfect place to challenge the gym there" said Serena.

"Alright let's get going" said Ash.

Ash runs off towards west from Saffron City to Celadon City and Serena begins to hallucinate. She sees Ash is going too far without her.

"Ash wait, wait don't leave me!" said the terrified Serena.

The dark clouds begin to cover the purple sky and Serena begins to cry and suddenly she wakes up from her nightmare.

"ASH!" screamed Serena in fear.

She's breathing really heavy from the nightmare and grabs Ash's handkerchief. She begins to calm down a bit and opens her bedroom window.

"Good morning Rhyhorn!" said Serena.

"Rhhyyh!" cry out Rhyhorn.

"Man that was an awful dream. Ash, when will I see you again?" said Serena while trying not to cry.

"Serena! It's morning, get up or else I'll get Fletchling to wake you up" said Grace.

"I'm already up Mom" said Serena.

Serena begins to get ready to go to Lumiose City with Shauna while someone in a plane almost to Lumiose City is waking up.

"Huh, Serena?" said Ash when waking up.

"What was that?" question Alexa.

"Oh it's nothing, I just had a dream" said Ash.

"I see, well we're almost to Lumiose City. Just a few more hours to go" said Alexa

"Awesome, I can't to take my first step in the Kalos region" said Ash.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu.

"You're exciting aren't you Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu.

Meanwhile on Route Four of the Kalos region. Serena and Shauna are just about to arrive to Lumiose City after a four hour walk from Vaniville Town to Lumiose City.

"We're here Serena" said Shauna.

"Let's go find the professor's lab then" said Serena.

Serena notices that Shauna has already gotten a head start to the professor's lab.

"Hey wait for me!" said Serena.

Serena runs to catch up to Shauna and she finds her already at front the Professor Sycamore's laboratory.

"HERE IT IS SERENA! LET'S GO IN!" said the excited Shauna.

They enter the lab and Professor Sycamore welcomes them to his lab.

"Ahhh so you two finally show up, my name is Professor Sycamore and I'll be the one giving you two your very first Pokémon" said Professor Sycamore.

"It's nice to meet you Professor, I'm Serena and this is Shauna" said Serena.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two and now let me introduce you two the starter Pokémon, Sophie!" said Professor Sycamore.

Sophie, Sycamore's lab assistant brought the three starter Pokémon.

"They're so cute" said Shauna.

"Here and take this Pokédex Serena" said Sycamore.

"Thank you Professor" said Serena.

"Now if you may please, point the Pokédex at the Pokémon and it will automatically search the Pokémon and it will give you the information about the Pokémon that you are pointing at" said Professor Sycamore.

Serena pointed the Pokédex at Fennekin.

Fennekin's Pokédex entry - Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees and likes to snack on twigs.

Serena then pointed the Pokédex to Chespin.

Chespin's Pokédex entry - Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.

And lastly Serena pointed the Pokédex to Froakie.

Froakie's Pokédex entry - Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.

"Very useful isn't it?" said the Professor.

"It is Professor and thanks for the Pokédex" said Serena.

"Now who are going to choose as your first Pokémon?" question the Professor to Serena.

"I'll go with Fennekin" said Serena.

"And I'll pick Froakie" said Shauna.

"Well then here's your Pokédex for you Shauna and for both of you, here is a coupon to get five free Pokéballs from any Pokémon Center in Lumiose City. Now I wish the best of luck for both of you.

"Thank you Professor Sycamore" said Serena.

"Thank you too" said Shauna.

The two girls left the Professor's lab with their Pokémon.

"Hey how about we have a Pokémon battle since we already have Pokémon" said Shauna.

"I could but I have to deliver an envelope to Alexa, a reporter that interview my mom some time ago" said Serena.

"Oh okay, may I come with you?" said Shauna.

"Sure thing, I'm going to meet her at the Lumiose Airport" said Serena.

"Then let's go to the airport!" said Shauna.

"Okay" said Serena.

The two girls begin to walk to the Lumiose Airport while the plane that Ash is in is about to arrive at the Lumiose Airport.

The doors open when the escalator is now attached to the main doors of the plane and Ash exited out the plane with Pikachu and Alexa.

"Wow we're finally here Pikachu" said Ash in excitement.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"I'm glad that you are excited to finally be here in the Kalos region, now we should be heading to the terminal" said Alexa.

"I'll meet you inside, I'm going to look around just for a bit" said Ash.

"Okay I'll see you inside then" said Alexa.

While Ash is looking around with Pikachu on his shoulder, little did the two know is that they are being stalk by Team Rocket on the roof of the terminal.

"So the twerp did actually show up after all" said James.

"And his Pikachu too" said Meowth.

"Let's get around the city so we have a better chance to swipe that Pikachu easy" said Jessie.

The Team Rocket trio left the area and when Ash is looking at the new Pokémon flying that he has never seen before, he sees a shadow of a Pokémon on top of the control tower.

"What is that?" question Ash.

The Pokémon jumps off the tower and lands behinds Ash and right when Ash and Pikachu turn around, the Pokémon just disappeared into thin air.

"That was SO COOL!" said Ash in excitement.

"PIKA PIKA!" said Pikachu.

Serena and Shauna arrived in the airport and they meet up with Alexa.

"Excuse me but you are Alexa, the reporter of Lumiose City correct?" question Serena.

"Why yes and are you Grace's daughter by the way" said Alexa.

"Why yes I am, my name is Serena and my mother wanted me to give you this envelope right after I gotten my Pokémon" said Serena.

"Why thank you very much Serena and tell your mother that I said thanks to her' said Alexa.

"I'll will and goodbye" said Serena.

Both the teenage girls wave goodbye to Alexa and left the airport and continue their way to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu meet up with Alexa inside the terminal.

"There you are Ash, so how are you liking the Kalos region?" question Alexa.

"It's great, me and Pikachu saw this Pokémon that jump really fast" said Ash.

"I see, well I bet you'll meet all sorts of new Pokémon here in the Kalos region" said Alexa.

"Oh by the way you know where is the nearest gym I can challenge here in the Kalos region?" question Ash.

"There is a gym at the center of Lumiose City called the Lumiose Gym inside the Prism Tower, it's not hard to miss" said Alexa.

"Oh I see, well Pikachu ready for our first gym battle in the Kalos region?" said Ash.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu in agreement.

"Well this is where we part ways for now, are you going to be alright by yourself with Pikachu?" said Alexa.

"Yeah and thanks for everything you have done, you have been a big help" said Ash.

"No thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have interview Professor Oak" said Alexa.

"It's no problem, well thanks and goodbye" said Ash.

Ash waved goodbye to Alexa and Helioptile.

Ash enters the city and sees a tower to the west of the city.

"I think I see the Prism Tower over there Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu.

Ash begin to run west with Pikachu and inside the Pokémon Center near Ash. Serena and Shauna exited the Pokémon Center and Serena notices a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and hears him shouting.

"That boy, no it couldn't be" said Serena.

"What boy?" question Shauna.

"I ummm, actually I'll see you around the city Shauna. I got to do some stuff alone if you understand" said Serena in a rush.

"I understand and I'll see you around too" said Shauna.

Serena tries to follow the boy with the Pikachu so that she can identify the boy clearly that she think she recognize.

Ash and Pikachu arrived at front of the Prism Tower.

"There it is Pikachu, Prism Tower. Our first gym challenge awaits us" said Ash.

Now that Ash has finally arrived to the Kalos region, will Ash be able to win his first gym match at the Lumiose Gym?

"Could it be him? Could it be Ash, my Ash?" said Serena from behind Ash.

Stay tuned.

**Now I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting sometime next week or the week after next week. Till next time everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the huge delay, I just recently got my laptop back with a new hard drive and worry not that all of my writing work is always saved in my personal flash drive. Now onto the story and please enjoy.**

**Character Bios**

**Clemont's age: 16**

**Bonnie's age: 8**

**Chapter Three: The Reunion of Lost Friends!**

As we left Ash and Pikachu; they have arrived at the Kalos region by plane with the help of Alexa, who he met during his short journey through the Decolore Islands. Now that Ash is prepare to challenge the Lumiose Gym, a friend of his might of thought that she might saw Ash running towards the Prism Tower. Will Ash and Serena finally reunite? We all just have to find out.

**Lumiose City (4:03 p.m.)**

"Well Pikachu, let's go in!" said Ash.

"Pika!" yelled out Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu go in the gym and Serena lost sight of Ash once she arrived at the Centrico Plaza.

"I no, I think I have lost him. I was really hoping to see him, maybe if I keep looking around I can find him" said Serena.

Serena continued to keep walking around to look for Ash.

Ash and Pikachu are now in the Prism Tower and both of the two find two blondes trying to get back inside the gym.

"Ummm excuse but is there any problem here?" questioned Ash.

"Huh umm why yes, I just got beaten by the gym leader here and we got kick out by force. My name is Clemont and this is my young little sister Bonnie" said Clemont.

"A Pikachu, it's so cute" said Bonnie.

"Why thank you, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash.

"So are you here to challenge the gym?" questioned Clemont.

"Yeah and this will be the first time me challenging a gym in the Kalos region" said Ash.

"Wait so you don't have any badges on you?" questioned Clemont.

"Why no, why you ask?" question Ash.

"In order to the challenge this gym, you must at least have earn four gym badges to challenge this gym" said Clemont.

"Really?" said Ash.

"Yeah and sorry" said Clemont.

"Man I was really hoping to challenge the gym here; looks like I have to go challenge the Santalune Gym first" said Ash.

"We should head outside since you aren't able to challenge the gym" said Clemont.

"Yeah let's go" said Ash in disappointment.

The three meet up outside near the Prism Tower.

"So Ash where are you from?" questioned Clemont.

"I'm from Pallet Town of the Kanto region and me and Pikachu came here to the Kalos region to challenge the Kalos league" said Clemont.

"You and Pikachu must be very good friends, the way how he is on your shoulder makes it easy to tell of your friendship" said Bonnie.

"Well me and Pikachu have been through a lot together when we first met each other. In matter of fact, Pikachu happens to be my very first Pokémon when I turn ten just a few years ago" said Ash.

"That's so cool" said Bonnie.

"You see, Bonnie always is into Pokémon and she can't wait to have her very own Pokémon once she becomes a trainer" said Clemont.

"I see, well when I was a kid I use to be the same and I couldn't wait for the day to become a Pokémon trainer with" Ash was talking but suddenly starts to remember someone.

"Any wrong Ash?" said Clemont.

"Oh sorry umm it's nothing I was just thinking of something back then" said Ash.

"It's okay and hey how about we hang around before you head to Santalune City if that's okay with you?" said Clemont.

"Yeah that sounds great" said Ash.

As Ash accepts Clemont's invitation, Serena is desperately looking for who she thought that might have been Ash.

"Ohhh I can't find him anywhere, I might as well just give up" said Serena.

"Anything wrong Serena?" said Shauna.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just I thought I saw someone who I might of known but I guess I was just seeing things" said Serena.

"Who is it?" questioned Shauna.

"It's a friend who I thought I saw just a while ago and his name is Ash Ketchum. We were best friends when I was living in my hometown, Pallet Town but at some point of my childhood. Me and my mom move here to the Kalos region and the day that I move was the last time I saw Ash" said Serena.

"Oh I see; must have been a hard time for you when you move away. I see why you were shy of everyone that live back from Vaniville Town. Hey I know how about we go back to Professor Sycamore's lab, just to visit?" said Shauna.

"I think I'll pass, I shouldn't give up on keep looking for Ash. I remember when we first met, he said that "Never give up until the very end." That what he said a long time ago" said Serena.

""Okay well I wish you good luck on your search" said Shauna.

"Thanks Shauna and I'll see you later" said Serena.

"Okay bye and see you soon" said Shauna.

The two friends separated and now Serena is going to keep looking for Ash.

"Well I guess I better keep searching for Ash I hope it is Ash" said Serena.

As for Ash and his newly met friends Clemont and Bonnie, they just left the Pokémon Center after Ash was trying to register for the Kalos League but he couldn't because his Pokédex wasn't register. He called Professor Oak about it and he forgot to mention to have Professor Sycamore to register Ash's trainer I.D. onto his Pokédex.

"Hey Clemont, you know any idea where is Professor Sycamore's lab is?" said Ash.

"Why yes I do, come with us so we can show you where the Professor's lab is" said Clemont.

"Alright then" said Ash.

Meanwhile Serena decided to check the Pokémon Center.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy but have you seen a trainer with a Pikachu by the name of Ash Ketchum" questioned Serena.

"Of course, he and some other people went towards Professor Sycamore's lab at South Boulevard" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Serena to Nurse Joy.

Serena is now heading back to Professor Sycamore to look for Ash while him and his new friends just arrived at the Professor's laboratory.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" yelled out Ash.

"Well hello there and you might be?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Hi my name is Ash and I am from Pallet Town, Professor Oak gave this Pokédex and he wanted you to register my trainer I.D. with it, if that is okay" said Ash.

"Why of course Ash, follow me and how are you Clemont and Bonnie?" said the Professor.

"Great Professor" said Clemont.

"May I see your Pokédex real quick Ash?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Sure, here you go" said Ash.

The Professor inserts the Pokédex into the registration machine and finished registering Ash's trainer I.D.

"Here you go Ash, you're all set and I also register you for the Kalos League. Professor Oak himself told me that you were going to register for the Kalos League" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you so much Professor" said Ash.

"You're welcome and also here is a badge case for you to carry your badges that you will be earning soon" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks again and I'll be seeing you again, we're going to head out" said Ash.

Ash and his new friends left Professor Sycamore's lab and they are on their way to rest for the night.

"Excuse me Professor, but who was just here right now?" questioned Shauna.

"That was Clemont and Bonnie with their new friend Ash" said Professor Sycamore.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum?" said Shauna.

"Why yes and do you know him?" questioned the Professor.

"Well no but Serena sure does, well I'm going to get going and thanks for the Pokémon again" said Shauna.

Shauna left to find Serena again around Lumiose City while Clemont offer for Ash to stay at his home.

"Hey since you just arrived here to the Kalos region, would you like to stay over for the night at our house if my dad allows it?" said Clemont.

"Sure thing Clemont, sounds a lot of fun" said Ash.

"Horray that means I can spend time with Pikachu if you're okay with it" said Bonnie.

"Sure thing Bonnie" said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu" said Pikachu.

Clemont and Bonnie both introduce Ash to their father, Meyer.

"WHAT? You two made a friend?" said Meyer while beginning to cry.

"Uhh dad?" said Clemont.

"I'M SOOO MOVED! I never knew you two would have made a friend, I am so proud of you two" said Meyer.

"This isn't our first friend that we made" said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah of course, well it's nice to meet you Ash. My name is Meyer and I own this electrical appliance shop here" said Meyer.

"Nice to meet you and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash.

"Ahh a Pikachu, a very good electric type you have there" said Meyer while rubbing Pikachu's cheeks.

"Chaaaa" squealed Pikachu.

"Hey dad I was wondering if Ash can stay here for the night since he doesn't have anywhere to stay for the night. Because he just arrived here in the Kalos region from Kanto?" said Clemont.

"Well of course he can stay here; I never turn down a friend of my kids" said Meyer.

"Thank you so much sir" said Ash.

"You are very welcome" said Meyer.

"Hey Clemont, I'm actually going to take a walk around Lumiose City. You mind if you and Bonnie watch over Pikachu for a while?" said Ash.

"Sure thing Ash" said Clemont.

"Thanks, I'll be right back in an hour" said Ash.

**Lumiose City (6:38 p.m.)**

Later the evening, Shauna found Serena at North Boulevard of Lumiose City.

"Hey Serena, I have something really important to tell you" said Shauna.

"What is it?" said Serena.

"The boy you are looking for has been to Professor Sycamore's lab and he is in Lumiose City" said Shauna.

"You know where he is?" said the excited Serena.

"No but he is with Clemont and Bonnie, two friends I know that live here. Maybe if we go to their house and ask for Ash, then just maybe you can reunite with your boyfriend" said Shauna.

"He not my boyfriend, we're just friends nothing else" said Serena while blushing.

"Are you sure? Because you're blushing" said Shauna.

"Sure I'm sure, we're just friends and you know I always blush when I feel embarrassed like this" said Serena.

"Oh ok, well follow me and I'll take you to Clemont and Bonnie's house" said Shauna.

"Right" said Serena.

Serena follows Shauna and went around the corner with a café shop near it where Ash just got out eating a pretzel.

"Man oh man this is so good, I'll save some for Pikachu so he can eat it" said Ash.

Shauna and Serena arrived at Meyer's home and they knock the door.

"Well hello there, how may I help you two?" said Meyer.

"Hello, my name is Shauna and I'm a friend of Clemont and Bonnie and this Serena here" said Shauna.

"Nice to meet you" said Serena.

"We were wondering if Ash Ketchum is here with Clemont and Bonnie?" said Shauna.

"Well he just left a while ago, maybe if you look around near Vert Plaza or South Boulevard you will find him" said Meyer.

"Thank you so much sir, let's go Shauna" said Serena

The two girls left and are now in search for Ash.

"Well since we know where to look, I think I can find him by myself if you don't mind" said Serena.

"I understand, I don't want to interrupt you love birds" said Shauna.

"We aren't dating or anything like that, we're just friends!" said Serena while blushing.

"I'm only kidding, well I'll see you around Serena" said Shauna.

"I'll see you around too and thank you for everything tonight" said Serena.

"You're welcome and bye" said Shauna.

Shauna left and Serena decides to look around the park at Vert Plaza.

Serena is now at Vert Plaza, looking for Ash and she sees someone walking towards her.

"Could it be?" questioned Serena.

Ash walk right passed her.

"Excuse me, but are you Ash from Pallet Town?" said Serena.

"Yeah and who are you?" said Ash.

Serena begins to blush.

Serena walks towards Ash and leans forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Huh?" said the clueless Ash.

"Now you remember me?" said Serena.

"SERENA!" said Ash

Serena begins to blush again and she reaches in her pocket and pulls out Ash's handkerchief, the very same handkerchief that Ash gave to Serena before she left to Kalos.

"I kept this clean and safe so when we meet again, I could give this back to you and we can begin to travel together if that is okay with you?" said Serena

"Yeah that will be great for us to travel together" said Ash.

"I actually saw you walking near a Pokémon Center right next the city gate and when I saw I just had to see you again. I was looking for you for almost the whole day all over Lumiose City and I was really getting worried that I wouldn't be able to find you" said Serena.

"Wow you actually wanted to see when you first saw me. I kind of feel guilty for not recognizing you and noticing you, sorry" said Ash.

"It's okay Ash, it's not really your fault and by the way what Pokémon did you got from Professor Oak when you first became a trainer?" said Serena.

"Well I first arrived at the lab, all of the three Kanto starters were already taken and of course Gary got the last one which was a Squirtle. But Professor Oak gave me a Pikachu as a starter" said Ash.

"Oh I see, so that Pikachu on your shoulder was your starter Pokémon" said Serena.

"Yeah and what about you?" said Ash.

"I just got my first Pokémon today from Professor Sycamore," said Serena.

"What Pokémon did you from Professor Sycamore?" questioned Ash.

"I pick Fennekin, a Fire type" said Serena.

"A Fennekin huh?" said Ash while getting his Pokédex out.

Fennekin's Pokédex entry - Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees and likes to snack on twigs.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said Serena.

"Yeah it is and where will you be staying at for the night?" said Ash.

"Oh I will be staying at the Pokémon Center for the night only" said Serena.

"I see, well it was great seeing you again I got to get back to my friend's house which I'll be staying there for the night. How about we meet up tomorrow here like around twelve?" said Ash.

"Sure and I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Ash" said Serena.

"Night" said Ash.

Now that Ash and Serena have reunited, will they travel together through the Kalos region and will Serena tell Ash how she feels for him? Stay tune as a new journey is about to begin.

**Well I hope everyone enjoy this new chapter and I'll keep working on new chapters now that I have got my laptop back and I really should get a back-up PC just in case if something were to happen to my laptop again. Now stay tuned for the next chapter and I also want to everyone know I corrected some spelling errors in Chapter One and Two of this story, feel free to read it again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Author's Notes: The new chapter is finally here and enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

**Chapter Four: The Journey Begins!**

**Lumiose City (12:00 noon)**

Serena is waiting patiently for Ash to show up since he told her that he will meet up with her at Vert Plaza around twelve o'clock noon.

"Hey I'm here and I also want to introduce Pikachu to you" said Ash to Serena.

"Nice to meet you Pikachu and uhh hmmm?" said Serena with concern.

"What is it?" questioned Ash.

"Isn't that the same Pikachu that Thundershock you when we were playing hide and seek back at Pallet Town, the day before I moved away to Kalos?" said Serena.

"I don't think so" said Ash.

"Pika?" said the confused Pikachu.

"Oh now I remember, Pikachu were you that one Pikachu that I accidentally step on its tail and shock me?" said Ash.

"Pika Pikaaah" said Pikachu while feeling guilty.

"Hey you don't need to feel bad, it was my fault that I step on your tail by mistake and no wonder you didn't like me when we first met" said Ash.

"You two look like best friends" said Serena while smiling.

"Yeah we've been through a lot in our journeys but remember we're still best friends too" said Ash.

"I know, and since we'll be traveling together where should we head first to start our journey?" questioned Serena.

"I'm thinking of going to Santalune City to challenge the gym there" said Ash.

"So you're going to compete for the Pokémon League?" said Serena.

"Yeah and what about you, what are you aiming for during our journey in Kalos?" said Ash.

"Well I really haven't thought it, I know there might be something out there for and I just have to find what will my goal will be" said Serena.

"I see, I actually had a friend who wanted to become a top Pokémon Breeder but during our journey in Sinnoh, he couldn't think of what will his new goal should be and later near the end of our journey he decided to become a Pokémon Doctor" said Ash.

"We're going to have a great time in our journey and I'll be cheering you on in your gym battles and the Pokémon League" said Serena.

A little blue Pokémon hiding at the nearby tree where the two trainers are talking is watching them.

"Hey Ash I have something that I been meaning to tell you about before I move but I couldn't get the chance" said Serena.

"What is it?"

Serena begins to blush but a metallic arm came from behind Ash and grabs Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"PIKA!" yelled Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!" yelled Ash.

"What's going on?" said the worried Serena.

"Alright just who you think you are?" said the angered Ash.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off through the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbufett!"

"Not you again, why can't you three just stop following me and Pikachu wherever we go?" said Ash.

"You know them?" said Serena.

"Unfortunately yes, they have been after my Pikachu on the same day when I started my first journey with Pikachu" said Ash.

"Sounds like they have nothing better with their lives" said Serena.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled out Jessie.

"What am I supposed to do? I left all of my Pokémon back at Professor Oak's lab. I knew I should of brought someone with us" said Ash.

"Don't worry Ash I got this, Fennekin come on out and use Ember at the metallic arm that is holding Pikachu!" said Serena.

Fennekin uses Ember at the metallic arm but it didn't break.

"It didn't work" said Serena.

"There's got to be a way to free Pikachu, but what?" said Ash.

"Adios, we must be leaving with our new Pikachu" said James.

"PIKACHU!" shouted Ash.

"PIKA PI!" yelled Pikachu.

A blue frog Pokémon came out of a tree and used Water Pulse on the metallic arm where the burn spot is.

"Froa Froakie Froa" said Froakie to Ash.

"Huh? What me to have Pikachu break the arm?" said Ash.

Froakie nodded in agreement and Ash command Pikachu to use Iron Tail on the spot where Froakie's Water Pulse hit.

Pikachu's Iron Tail broke the metallic arm and was set free.

"I got you buddy, are you okay Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika" nodded the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Great, use Electro Ball!" said Ash.

Pikachu launches an Electro Ball to Team Rocket but Jessie order Wobbufett to use Mirror Coat and send it right back to Pikachu. Froakie saw the Electro Ball heading towards Pikachu and it decides to defend Pikachu by it getting hit by the deflected Electro Ball.

"Awwh it is okay?" said Ash with concern.

Serena picked it up and she fear that the Pokémon's condition isn't very good.

"This Froakie is in bad shape, we have to take it to a Pokémon Center right away" said Serena.

"Got it but Team Rocket is in the way, Pikachu use Electro Ball again!"

Pikachu launches another Electro Ball attack towards Team Rocket's balloon but Wobbufett used Mirror Coat again and sends it back to Pikachu again.

"Counter it with Iron Tail, Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Cha Pi" said Pikachu.

The Electro Ball actually hits Team Rocket's balloon and blows up, sending them flying towards the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" said the trio.

Ding!

"Let's go to a Pokémon Center right now" said Ash.

"I check the map and the nearest Pokémon Center is like twenty minutes away, I think Professor Sycamore's lab is a perfect place to go to have Froakie examine" said Serena.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu!" said Ash.

"You too Fennekin!" said Serena.

As the two trainers are running in a hurry to Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Clemont and Bonnie spot Ash and a girl running towards Professor Sycamore's laboratory.

"Wasn't that Ash?" said Bonnie.

"It sure was, come on and let's see what's going on" said Clemont.

"Right" said Bonnie.

The two follow Ash and Serena to see what the problem is.

Upon on their arrival to Professor Sycamore's Pokémon lab, the Professor quickly recognize Froakie.

"Oh no Froakie" said the Professor.

"You know this Froakie, Professor?" said Ash.

"Yes, this Froakie is one of the Froakies that I raise along with the other starter Pokémon here. Sophie, Froakie needs some medical attention right away" said Professor Sycamore.

"Understood" said Sophie.

"I see that the two of you have met one another" said Professor Sycamore.

"Actually we met way back at Pallet Town when we were young kids" said Ash.

"I see then" said the Professor.

Someone outside knocks the door of the Pokémon lab and Professor Sycamore opens the door.

"Well it's great you see Clemont and Bonnie, how are you two doing today?" said the Professor.

"Good Professor" said Clemont.

"Is Ash and Pikachu here?" said Bonnie.

"Why yes, come on in you two" said Professor Sycamore.

"Hey Clemont and Bonnie, how are you two doing?" said Ash.

"Great and we just saw you running here to the Professor's lab and we were wondering what is going on?" said Clemont.

"Well a group of people tried to steal Pikachu away from me but a Froakie came out of nowhere and help us save Pikachu but Froakie got hurt in the battle" said Ash.

"Oh no, will that Froakie be okay?" said Clemont.

"I hope so" said Ash.

"Don't worry everyone, my assistant Sophie is the best with medical care for Pokémon" said Professor Sycamore.

"Great and this is my friend Serena you two" said Ash.

"Hi nice to meet you two" said Serena.

"Hi my name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie" said Clemont.

"Nice to meet you Serena, and are you Ash's girlfriend by any chance?" said Bonnie.

"Girlfriend?" said Serena while blushing.

"Well I just said that Serena is my friend" said Ash.

"Piiii!" said Pikachu while falling to the ground from Ash's shoulder.

"BONNIE! That isn't polite to say something like" said Clemont.

"I'm sorry, I am just wondering because you two look like a couple" said Bonnie.

"It's okay and thanks Bonnie" said Serena while blushing.

"So Professor, what other Pokémon do you have here at the lab?" said Ash.

"All sorts of Pokémon and I just had some trainers bring back some Pokémon back from the Unova region, care to see?" said the Professor.

"Yeah we sure do" said Ash.

The Professor took the four friends to see the Pokémon.

"Here we are" said the Professor.

"They're all so cute" said Bonnie.

"Hey look a Snivy, Tepig and an Oshawott. Reminds me of my own Pokémon" said Ash.

"Those are the Unova starters, right Professor?" said Clemont.

"Why yes they are and I also have some other starter Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoeen and Sinnoh around here" said Professor Sycamore.

"So Professor what kind of research are you researching here?" questioned Ash.

"That's a good question you ask me, well what if I were to tell you if some Pokémon that are in their final evolution stage can still evolve, what would you say?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Wait so you're saying that Pokémon in their final stage can still evolve?" said Clemont.

"That's my research and we researchers refer to Mega Evolution which has something to do with a strong bond between the trainer and the Pokémon and also there's a special stone that plays a major role within Mega Evolution" said Professor Sycamore.

"Strong bond huh?" said Ash.

"Once more a Pokémon can turn to its previous form after it evolves this way" said Professor Sycamore.

"It can turn back?" said Ash.

"Yes and take a look at this stone here, this is a Mega Stone which helps a Pokémon to mega evolve once they have a strong bond with its trainer" said the Professor.

"It's beautiful" said Serena.

"I have no idea what Pokémon that can mega evolve with this stone but all I know is that a fire type in its final evolve form can mega evolve with this stone" said the Professor.

"Professor, Froakie has made a full recovery and will be alright" said Sophie.

"Thank you and would you to see Froakie, Ash and Serena?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Yeah!" said both trainers.

The Professor took them to the infirmary room where Froakie is resting a bit.

"Hey Froakie, I just want to say you were awesome for helping out to save Pikachu" said Ash.

Froakie opens its eyes and it is thankful for what Ash said.

"Sleep well Froakie" said Serena.

The trainers exited the room and Froakie got out of the infirmary room and grabs one of Ash's empty Pokéballs and touches the button of the capsule device letting itself be captured.

Everyone was shock what Froakie did and the Professor is surprise that Froakie choose Ash.

"Well seems that Froakie took a liking towards you Ash, how you take Froakie with you in your journey?" with Professor Sycamore.

"You really mean it Professor?" said Ash.

"Sure and also do you mind if you take this mega stone to Shalour City and have an old man by the name Gurkinn examine this stone for me?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Sure thing Professor" said Ash.

"Shalour City is also the home of the Shalour Gym but you should head to the Santalune City Gym first since it's the closest" said Professor Sycamore.

"I know and thanks for having us here, we're going to get going and I'll make sure to deliver the mega stone too Professor" said Ash.

Ash and Serena left the lab with Clemont and Bonnie stops them to ask them a question.

"Hey Ash and Serena, wait up!" said Clemont with Bonnie by his side.

"What's up Clemont?" said Ash.

"We were wondering if is it okay for us to travel with you two if that is okay with you?" said Clemont.

"Yeah that sounds a lot of fun Clemont" said Ash.

"You mean it Ash?" said Clemont.

"Yeah and how about we go somewhere to eat because I haven't eaten since morning" said Ash.

Everyone agreed to go out to have lunch but Serena decided to cook them some lunch.

Ash and friends went to the nearest part at Bleu Plaza.

"Lunch is served everyone and here some for the Pokémon" said Serena while placing trays on the ground for the Pokémon.

"So how did you two meet?" said Clemont.

"We knew each other back at Pallet Town when we were just kids" said Ash.

"Oh I see and did you two decided to meet up here in Lumiose City once you two left for the Kalos region?" questioned Clemont.

"Not exactly" said Ash.

"When we were both at the age of seven, me and my mom moved to Vaniville Town which is way south from here and we just reunited last night" said Serena.

"Wow it was like destiny that brought you back and it's so romantic" said Bonnie.

"Thank you Bonnie" said Serena while blushing again.

"Romantic?" said Ash when his mouth is full.

Everyone and including Pikachu groan at Ash because how dense he is with love.

"What?" said the confused Ash.

After everyone had finished their lunch, everyone begins to pack up their things at set off for Santalune City.

**Route 4 (6:28 p.m.)**

As our heroes are on their way to Santalune City, night time has come and our heroes begin to set up camp for the night.

"Hey Ash how does this bow look on my head?" said Serena.

"You look great Serena" said.

"Thank you" said Serena.

"You're welcome" said Ash.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to find a lake nearby to re-freshen up a bit" said Serena.

"Alright and be safe" said Ash.

Serena left find the lake that is nearby the campsite.

"So how close are you two, Ash?" said Clemont.

"Well we were the bests of friends back at Pallet Town, we always play together every single day as I can remember but till that one day she move away from Pallet Town" said Ash in a small depressing voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you two are together as friends" said Clemont.

"Yeah you're right" said Ash.

"Well goodnight Ash, I'm going to head to bed" said Clemont.

"Alright goodnight Clemont" said Ash.

Clemont head back to his tent to sleep while Ash is checking on Pikachu who is sleeping in his tent. Ash then lies down and looks at the stars of the night sky.

After some time has pass, Ash is asleep in his tent and wakes up then he notice Serena hasn't come back yet.

"I wonder what is taking Serena so long, I better go look for her" said Ash while whispering.

Ash got out of his tent and went the same direction where Serena left the camp site.

Ash is calling out for Serena but no responds.

"Hmmm where could she be?" said the concerned Ash.

Ash then hears someone saying help in a distance of him.

"That must be Serena" said Ash.

Ash runs towards the location of Serena's distress and finds her on the ground in pain from a knee injury.

"Serena!" said Ash.

"I hurt my knee and I can't up Ash" said Serena.

"Here I can cover your knee up with my handkerchief" said Ash.

Ash wraps Serena's knee with his handkerchief.

"There you go Serena, now let's get you back up" said Ash.

Ash pulls Serena up and she falls to his arms forming into a hug.

"My knee is still hurting and it's really hard to walk" said Serena.

"Get onto my back and I'll carry you back to the campsite" said Ash.

Serena got onto his back and she is being carried back to the campsite.

Now that Ash has found Serena, what more excited adventures awaits our heroes as the journey continues…

**Hope everyone has enjoy this long chapter, I'll be making some new chapter a little longer sometime in the future and stay tuned for my next update. **

**P.S. I'll be posting a new chapter for The Ultimate Quest to Victory in the weekend stay tuned for that to those that are reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Road to Santalune!**

**Route Four (9:48 a.m.)**

Last time when we left our heroes, Serena has gone into the woods during the night and injured her knee. Ash then came to the rescue and escorted her back to their campsite and now its morning as our heroes are now preparing to hit the road to Santalune City, home of the Santalune Gym.

"How is your knee Serena?" said Ash.

"It hurts pretty badly, I don't think I'll be able to walk for too long" said Serena.

"Here I brought wet towel to help relieve the pain" said Ash.

"Thank you so much Ash" said Serena while blushing.

"What happen to your knee Serena?" said Bonnie with a worried look on her face.

"I trip and feel in the woods and hurt my knee badly last night and Ash came and found me then took me back here" said Serena.

"I hope you'll feel better soon" said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie" said Serena.

"Hey Ash are we ready to go?" said Clemont.

"Not really, Serena's knee is still hurting her and she won't be able to walk all the way to Santalune City" said Ash.

Serena feels bad that she is holding Ash back.

"You could carry me to Santalune and take breaks when you're tired if that is okay with you?" said Serena.

"That's sounds like a great idea, here hop onto my back and I'll carry you" said Ash.

"I can hold your backpack for you Ash" said Clemont.

"And I can take care of Pikachu" said Bonnie.

"Thanks you two" said Ash.

* * *

As they continue to Santalune City, Ash spots a Flying type Pokémon eating a berry on a tree branch.

"Hey who's that Pokémon?" question Ash.

Pikachu grabs Ash's Pokédex from his pocket of his jacket and scans the Pokémon for him.

Fletchling's Pokédex entry – Fletchling, the Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.

"I so want to catch it, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Pika!"

Pikachu strikes Fletchling with a Thunderbolt attack and the Robin Pokémon falls off the branch and lands on the ground fainted.

"Great now Pikachu, get one of my spare Pokéballs from my belt and use your tail to hit the ball towards Fletchling" said Ash.

"Pikachu"

Pikachu grabs an empty Pokéball and uses Iron Tail to hit the ball towards Fletchling and captures it into the capsule device. The Pokéball begins to shake as Fletchling struggles to free itself but after the eighth shake, the ball's button lit up.

"Pika Pikachu"

Pikachu gets the Pokéball for Ash.

"You did great Pikachu and welcome to the family Fletchling" said Ash.

"Hey I think Serena is sleeping Ash" said Bonnie.

"I think she didn't get enough sleep last time" said Clemont.

"Yeah you're probably right, I hope her knee will get better before we arrive at Santalune City" said Ash.

"Pika Pika"

"Hey Serena, wake up" said Ash.

"One more hour mom" said Serena in her sleep.

Ash and the two siblings chuckled a little from what Serena said in her sleep.

"I guess she took the habit of sleeping in from me when we were little" said Ash.

After an hour of walking with Serena still sleeping on Ash's back, she begins to wake up.

"Huh? How long was I out for?" said the awaken Serena.

"You've been asleep for an hour long" said Ash.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" said Serena.

"You don't need to apologize Serena, we're best friends and we must look out for one another" said Ash.

Serena blushes at Ash for his kind words.

"Oh I'm hungry Clemont, can we stop for a break?" said Clemont.

"Sure thing Bonnie" said Clemont.

"Does your knee still hurt Serena?" said Ash.

Serena hops off of Ash's back and no longer has she felt the pain anymore.

"Wow my knee feels a lot better and thanks Ash" said Serena.

"No problem" said Ash.

Pikachu's cheeks are sparkling and sense an Electric Pokémon nearby.

"Pika!"

"What is it Pikachu?" said Ash with concern.

"Pika Pika Pii!"

Pikachu pointed at a rustling bush.

A little orange mouse looking Pokémon with antennas on its cheeks appeared from the bushes.

"WOW it's so cute!" said Bonnie.

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Ash while taking out his Pokédex.

Dedenne's Pokédex entry – Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.

"Clemont can you catch it for me? I promise I'll take care of it" said Bonnie.

"I don't know" said Clemont.

"I think it will be a great idea Clemont, if Bonnie learns to be responsible she'll know the all the basics of raising a Pokémon by the time she becomes a trainer" said Ash.

"Well I guess that sounds like a great plan" said Clemont.

"HOORAY!" said the excited Bonnie.

"Here is something that you can give Dedenne to eat Bonnie" said Clemont.

Bonnie kneels down towards the Antenna Pokémon and offers a treat for Dedenne. Dedenne is sniffing at the treat first and it happily accepts the treat and eats it.

Bonnie is happy that Dedenne took the treat.

"Hey Dedenne want to come with us in our journey?" said Bonnie.

Dedenne is more than happy to be with Bonnie and accepts the invitation.

"Okay Dedenne get ready, Pokémon go!" said Clemont.

Dedenne jump towards the Pokéball and gets capture inside the Pokéball. The ball didn't shake whatsoever and the button gave a red flash indicating that Dedenne is caught.

"Come on out Dedenne!" said Clemont.

"Ne Ne!"

"HOORAY Dedenne, welcome to the family and here I got a special place for you" said Bonnie.

Bonnie opens up her bag and place Dedenne inside.

"I'm so glad that you have a new friend Bonnie" said Serena.

Dedenne falls to sleep in the bag and Bonnie closes it as she let it to sleep peacefully.

"Now how about we have something to eat because I am really hungry right now" said Ash.

Everyone laughs and Serena has homemade sandwiches for everyone and Pokémon food for the Pokémon.

"Excuse me but is anyone a Pokémon trainer that would like battle against me?" said a random trainer.

"I'm a trainer and sure I'll battle against you, my name is Ash from Pallet" said Ash.

"The name is Jack, and I am from Aquacorde City. So shall we begin our battle?" said Jack.

"You bet and the Pokémon that I am going to use is this" said Ash while throwing a Pokémon.

"Fletchling"

"Oh no a Fletchling" said the worried Serena.

"Come on out Pinsir!" said Jack.

"What is that thing around your Pinsir?" question Ash.

"You'll see, NOW PINSIR MEGA EVOLVE!" said Jack when touch the key stone on his wrist.

"No way! You can mega evolve your Pinsir?" said Ash.

"Huh what's going on? Why isn't Pinsir mega evolving?" said Jack.

Everyone is confused on what is going on with Jack.

"If I remember correctly from Professor Sycamore's lecture on Mega Evolution, he did specify that a strong bond between a Pokémon and its trainer is a requirement for Mega Evolution to happen" said Clemont.

"Strong bond huh, well I guess I am out of luck because I just caught this Pinsir two weeks ago and it already had its Mega Stone when I met it. So I guess I am going to battle without Mega Evolution" said Jack.

"I'll be the referee for this battle" said Clemont.

"Get ready Fletchling, this will be our first battle" said Ash.

"Fletchling!"

"Battle begin! Said Clemont.

* * *

**Ash vs Jack**

"Fletchling let's start off with Quick Attack!" said Ash.

"HARDEN PINSIR!" shouted Jack.

Pinsir uses Harden and Fletchling's Quick Attack causes very less damage due to Harden which increases a Pokémon's defense stats.

"Aerial Ace, Fletchling"

Fletchling closes in to Pinsir with a super effective attack.

"Use Brick Break, Pinsir!"

"Dodge it Fletchling"

Fletchling successfully dodges the attack and attacks Pinsir with Steel Wing.

"Wow Ash and his Fletchling are so incredible!" said Serena.

"Revenge, Pinsir!" said Lui.

Fletchling takes a heavy attack but flies back up to continue the battle.

"Now let's finish this with another Aerial Ace, Fletchling!" shouted Ash.

Fletchling closes in again and lands a critical hit on Pinsir which cause it to faint from battle.

"The winner is Ash and his Fletchling!" Clemont announces.

"We did it Fletchling, great job on our first battle" said Ash.

"Fletchling Fletchling Ling!" said the Tiny Robin Pokémon with joy.

"You did great Pinsir, take a nice long rest. Well Ash that was an amazing battle but I would of won if my Pinsir mega evolve but I guess I should bond with Pinsir from now on if I want to mega evolve for the first time" said Jack.

"Thanks" said Ash while extending his arm for a friendly handshake. Jack extends his arm too and both shook hands and bid their farewell to one and other.

"Ash you were so amazing, that was the first time I have ever seen you battle. I am looking forward for your gym battle at Santalune City" said Serena.

"Thanks Serena and trust me, that gym badge will be good as mine" said Ash with confidence.

"Now we should get back to eating" said Serena.

"I wonder what Pokémon can mega evolve with this stone here?" said Ash while looking at the orange mega stone with a red and yellow mega evolution symbol embedded in the stone.

As our heroes begin to leave for Santalune City again, they arrive at the horizon of the city.

"There it is Pikachu, let's do our best but I think we should be come up with a strategy first" said Ash.

"Pikachu"

Ash and friends head out to a Pokémon Center to stay for the night or two.

* * *

**Pokémon Center (6:38 p.m.)**

Ash and his Pokémon are training at the back of the Pokémon Center and they are now just finishing training.

"Alright I that's enough for today, so are we're ready for tomorrow?" said Ash to his Pokémon.

All of Ash's Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"You're going to do great Ash" said Serena.

"Thanks Serena" said Ash.

"I always knew that one day we would be traveling together and now that we are, I feel very happy again" said Serena.

"Yeah it's great that we're traveling too, it would have been nice if we Pallet Town together when we receive our first Pokémon" said Ash.

"Yeah that would have been nice but I'm glad that I got my Fennekin as my starter from Professor Sycamore" said Serena.

An explosion was heard near the two trainers and they go and investigate the explosion.

Upon Ash and Serena's arrival to where the explosion was set off, a battle is taking place two trainer.

"Garchomp, Mega Evolve!"

"Absol, Mega Evolve!"

Both Garchomp and Absol mega evolve in front of Ash and Serena's eyes.

"You may have the first move" said Louie, the Garchomp owner.

"Thank you" said Ayaka, the Absol trainer.

"Now Mega Horn!" shouted Ayaka.

"BLOCK IT WITH DRAGON CLAW!" screamed Louie.

Mega Garchomp blocks Mega Absol's Mega Horn.

"NOW USE DRAGON'S BREATH!" shouted Louie.

Mega Absol takes a certain amount of damage.

"Psycho Cut, Absol!"

Mega Absol's Psycho lands a critical hit on Mega Garchomp.

"Garchomp! BRICK BREAK ATTACK!

Mega Garchomp closes in to Mega Absol and hits the Disaster Pokémon with the super effective. Mega Absol falls to the ground fainted and changes back to its normal form.

"No Absol!" said Ayaka.

"Good work Garchomp and here is an Oran Berry for your Absol" said Louie.

"Thanks, I'll be taking my Absol to the Pokémon Center and thanks for the battle" said Ayaka as she left.

The key stone of Louie's umbrella begins to light up, indicating that there is a mega stone nearby.

"Hey you two, but you don't happen to be Mega Evolution trainers by any chance?" question Louie.

"Umm no but I do have a mega stone with me to take it to Shalour Ciyt to have it examine" said Ash.

"May I see the stone?" said Louie.

"Sure" said Ash.

Ash showed the mega stone that Professor Sycamore entrusted him with.

"Ahh yes this is the Charizardite Y Mega Stone you have here, a very rare stone you have there" said Louie.

"So this is for mega evolving a Charizard?" said Ash.

"Yes and the name is Louie by the way" said Louie.

"Nice to meet you, the name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pika!"

"What an adorable Electric type" said Louie.

"My name is Serena" said Serena.

"Well it's nice to meet you two, since you said that you were going to Shalour City to have this stone examine. You might want to ask Gurkinn about the Key Stone" said Louie.

"That's the stone that a trainer must have to mega evolve their Pokémon right?" said Ash.

"Right and with that you can mega evolve your Pokémon as long you have their respective mega stones like this Charizardite stone" said Louie.

"So I can have my Charizard mega evolve if I have my own key stone" said Ash

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I must go search a mega stone that is active in some ruin temple within a forest somewhere in Kalos. Let's have a battle if you do obtain a key stone" said Louie.

"Alright and when I do I'll make sure I'll win" said Ash.

Louie left the area and both Ash and Serena headed back to the Pokémon Center before it got darker.

* * *

"So you have a Charizard?" said Serena.

"I sure do, its at the Charicific Valley right now doing some training" said Ash.

"Wow I would sure like to meet it" said Serena.

"Maybe once we reach to Shalour City, I can have Professor Oak transfer it to me" said Ash.

"There you two are, we were beginning to worry if you two were coming back  
said Clemont.

"Oh sorry, we got caught up with these two trainers battling with their Garchomp and Absol in their Mega Evolution forms" said Ash.

"Really?" said Clemont who is surprised.

"Yeah and the guy with the Garchomp said that the mega stone that Professor Sycamore entrusted me with is for a Charizard to mega evolve" said Ash.

"Wow who knew that a Charizard can mega evolve" said Clemont.

"Ummm Clemont" said Serena.

"What is it?" said Clemont.

"Bonnie fell asleep and resting her head on the table" said Serena.

"Oh, let's get you to bed Bonnie" said Clemont.

"Ash and Pikachu are going to win tomorrow, yay Pikachu" said Bonnie while a little bit drowsy.

"Pika Piiii" said the little mouse Pokémon while smiling.

"Me and Pikachu are going to bed too so we can have lots of energy tomorrow" said Ash.

"Okay, goodnight and also here I made theses for you while you were training today" said Serena while she handed a small bag to Ash.

"Cookies!" said Ash.

"There for you and Pikachu for what you did today at Route Four and a thanks when we were little" said Serena while blushing.

"Thanks and goodnight Serena" said Ash.

"goodnight to you too again" said Serena while whispering.

* * *

Now that our heroes have arrived at Santalune City, will Ash be able to win his first gym match of the Kalos League? Stay tuned as the exciting story continues.

"Well Charizard, seems that Professor Sycamore entrusted a mega stone to a trainer name Ash, let's hope he'll be able to mega evolve his Pokémon that way we have another trainer to battle" said a mysterious trainer.

**To be Continue…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Author's Notes: Here's a new chapter for everyone to read and please enjoy leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

**Chapter Six: Enter Santalune Gym!**

* * *

As we left our heroes, Ash and friends have finally arrived at Santalune City. Ash and his Pokémon are now pumped for their gym battle; will they be able to win the gym badge from Santalune Gym? Let's find out.

**Santalune City (11:43a.m.)**

Ash and friends are now their way to the Santalune Gym and both Ash and Serena see a familiar face.

"IT'S ALEXA!"said both Ash and Serena.

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu.

Both Ash and Serena look each other in confusion.

"I see that the two of you have met each other" said Alexa.

"We actually knew each other when we were kids back at Pallet Town" said Ash.

"How do you two know each other?" said questioned Serena.

"We met at the Decolora Islands and travel all the way to Kanto and from there we took a plane to Lumiose City" said Ash.

"Wait you were around the Lumiose Airport when Alexa was there two days ago?" said Serena.

"Yeah I was, that was the day we arrived to the Kalos region" said Ash.

"So you're here to challenge the Santalune Gym, Ash?" said Alexa.

"I'm sure am" said Ash with confidence.

"Well my sister happens to be the gym leader here at the Santalune City" said Alexa.

"Oh yeah I remember you were talking about your sister back at Pallet" said Ash.

"So are you ready to challenge her gym?" said Alexa.

"Yeah, ready Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Alexa takes the trainers inside the gym and introduce them to Viola, the gym leader of the Santalune Gym.

"My sister tells me a lot about you Ash and I'm excepting a great battle from you, so are you okay with a two on two Pokémon battle?" said Viola.

"We're sure are" said Ash.

"Pika"

"Okay come on out Surskit!" said Viola.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" said Ash.

"PIKAA!"

"I'll be the referee of this official gym match between the gym leader, Viola and the challenger, Ash Ketchum. This will be a two on two battle with only the trainer may substitute Pokémon, now may the battle begin!" said the official gym's referee.

* * *

**Ash vs Viola (Two on Two)**

"Okay Pikachu, let's start off with Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu jumps into the air and unleashes a Thunderbolt attack at Surskit.

"Protect, Surskit!" said Viola.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt failed.

"Now use Ice Beam!" shouted Viola.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail if you're going to get hit!" said Ash.

Pikachu is running towards Surskit while dodging its Ice Beam attack with Iron Tail already charged up.

Pikachu has successfully dodge Surskit's Ice Beam.

"Now use Electro Ball with Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Pikachu lands a powerful hit on Surskit and gets knock out from battle.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" inform the referee.

"Wow Ash is so great, no wonder he's so confident" said Serena.

"Go Ash and PIKACHUUU!" screamed out Bonnie.

"DENE NE NE!"

"Time to beat your last Pokémon and time to earn my first Kalos gym badge" said the confident Ash.

"That's not going easy; my gym leader pride is on the line. Let's do this, Vivillon!" said Viola.

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Ash.

Vivillon's Pokédex entry - Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon.

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

"Quick and use Psychic and throw Pikachu!" Viola order Vivillon.

Pikachu is lift into the air and is being swung around the air and thrown towards the ground very hard.

"Now use your picture perfect Solarbeam, Vivillon!"

Vivillon uses its Solarbeam attack on Pikachu and gets a one hit knock out.

"PIKACHUU!" scream Ash.

Ash goes for Pikachu and picks him up.

"Get some good rest buddy" said Ash while whispering to Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!"

"Serena can you take care of Pikachu for me?" said Ash.

"Sure Ash and good luck" said Serena.

"Thanks" said Ash.

Ash heads back to the battle arena and begins to send out his second and last Pokémon.

"Okay Fletchling, I choose you!" said Ash.

"Fletchling Ling!"

"Okay use Peck at Vivillon!" said Ash.

"Lling!"

"Use Gust, Vivillon!" said Viola.

"Adjust your tail feather to ride the wind!" said Ash.

"Lling!"

"Wow amazing, Ash is having Fletchling to use its tail feather to adjust its angle to fly through Gust without any problems" said Clemont.

"You can do it Fletchling!" said Bonnie.

"Okay use Steel Wing at Vivillon, Fletchling!" said Ash.

Fletchling lands a direct hit on Vivillon with Steel Wing.

"Vivillon use Psychic on Fletchling and toss it towards the air and use a picture perfect Solarbeam!" yelled Viola.

Vivillon used Psychic on Fletchling and hurls it to the air and used Solarbeam on the Tiny Robin Pokémon.

"FLETCHLING!" screamed Ash.

Ash couldn't barely look at Fletchling lose.

"Ash, I know you and Fletchling do it. Remember NEVER GIVE TILL THE VERY END!" said Serena.

Ash's old motto was echoing from Serena's voice and he quickly snaps out of it.

"Fletchling, use Double Team!"

Fletchling quickly used Double Team and avoided Vivillon's Solarbeam by having the decoy get hit instead of the real Fletchling.

"There you go, now use Peck!" shouted Ash.

Fletchling closes in and lands another direct hit with Peck.

"Vivillon looks worn out, guess it's time to win this. Fletchling use Steel Wing for the finishing win!" said Ash.

Fletchling flies closer to Vivillon and hits the Scale Pokémon.

"Vivillon is unable to battle and the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his Fletchling!" announced the referee.

"We DID IT!" said Ash.

"Fletchling Lling Ling!"

"Return Vivillon" said Viola.

"Well what you thought of his battling skills?" said Alexa to her sister.

"He's very confident and skillful like you said over the phone when you arrived back to Kalos" said Viola.

Viola walks up to Ash and presents the Bug Badge.

"For your victory here today Ash, I would like to present you the Bug Badge" said Viola.

"Wow the Bug Badge and it's my first gym badge for the Kalos league" said Ash.

"Wow such beauty" said Bonnie.

"It looks so pretty" said Serena.

"Alright everyone how about a group photo for Ash's victory?" said Viola.

Everyone agreed.

Everyone was in position for a group photo and Ash puts his arm around Serena with him holding the Bug Badge upfront.

The group photo was taken and Serena was blushing in the photo.

* * *

The trainers head back to the Pokémon Center and Ash is getting both Pikachu and Fletchling healed up.

While Ash is waiting for his Pokémon to be healed at a dining table, Serena joins him at the table.

"You were incredible during your gym match" said Serena.

"Thanks and I owe it all too you Serena, if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have won against Viola" said Ash.

"Thanks and you know where's the next gym that we should go too?" said Serena.

"Actually I have no idea" said Ash.

"Well I just recently check map of Kalos and the nearest gym is Lumiose City" said Serena.

"The Lumiose Gym?" questioned Ash.

"Yeah, the gym is located inside the Prism Tower" said Serena.

"Actually when me and Pikachu first arrived here at the Kalos region, we straight went to the Prism Tower and that's where we met Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont says that the gym requires four gym badges" said Ash.

"So Clemont is the gym leader?" said Serena.

"Oh no, he was challenging the gym but lost the gym match" said Ash.

"I see, well since you can't to the Lumiose Gym how about you challenge the Cyllage Gym at Cyllage City?" said Serena.

"Yeah the Cyllage Gym sounds great" said Ash.

"Great, Cyllage City has a beautiful beach there, I remember when my first time going there and the weather there is perfect, always sunny" said Serena.

"Hey Ash, both Pikachu and Fletchling are fully healed" said Clemont.

"Pika Pi"

"Fletchling"

"Great, are you two hungry?" said Ash to his Pokémon.

Both of his Pokémon nodded in agreement.

After Ash's Pokémon were done eating, our heroes hit the road again towards Lumiose City.

* * *

**Lumiose City (12:49p.m.) Two days after Ash won his first gym badge.**

Our heroes have arrived at Lumiose City and their first stop is to visit Professor Sycamore's laboratory.

"Ah welcome everyone, it's great to see you again" said Professor Sycamore.

The trainers greeted the professor.

"Hey Professor, I have just find out that the mega stone that you entrusted me with, turns out to be a mega stone for a Charizard to mega evolve" said Ash.

"Wait so you're saying that this mega stone can mega evolve Charizard?" said the Professor.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"One of my assistants who is on a journey to find mega stones for me reported that another different mega stonec can mega evolve a Charizard but this isn't the same one from the images that I have received from him" said the Professor.

"A mega evolution trainer by the name Louie told me that this mega stone is called the Charizardite Y"

"Charizardite Y huh, well I can have my assistant to pick up this stone whenever he's near Lumiose City" said the Professor.

"Excuse men Professor but it be okay if I can try to get my own keystone from Shalour City and try to mega evolve my own Charizard?" said Ash.

"You have your own Charizard?" questioned the Professor.

"Why yes, I had it when it was a little Charmander seven years ago and during my journey through Kanto" said Ash.

"Well then the Charizardite Y mega stone is yours to keep Ash and I hope you and your Charizard achieve Mega Evolution" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you Professor" said Ash.

"Oh I forgot, I made macarons for everyone to enjoy" said Serena.

"They smell delicious" said the Professor.

"I'll have a table for us ready" said Sophie.

While everyone is enjoying the tasty, a Chespin is watching them eating the macarons.

"Oh look a Chespin" said Clemont.

"Hey isn't that the same Chespin when me and Shauna were picking our first Pokémon?" said Serena.

"This little one is a different Chespin, the Chespin before was taken by a trainer by the name Manon just yesterday" said Sophie.

"Hey there Chespin, want to have a macaron?" said Clemont.

Chespin happily accepts the macaron and is fill with joy after eating the macaron that Clemont offered to it.

Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore is looking through some latest reports from his assistant of Mega Evolution and what he doesn't know is that a group of people snuck into the laboratory.

"Based on a report, Garchomp can mega evolve and Professor Sycamore who is the lead researcher on Mega Evolution has Garchomp here" said James.

"I say dat we get dat Garchomp and try to mega evolved and then Team Rocket will be the most feared organization of the world" said Meowth.

"Sounds like a plan" said Jessie.

Team Rocket made their way into the Pokémon and start making chaos in the garden. Ash and everyone else are hearing the ruckus that is going on inside the garden.

Garchomp suddenly appeared and tried to stop Team Rocket.

"There's Garchomp" said Meowth.

"Okay Garchomp you are now in our control" said James while throwing an mechanism that can control Garchomp.

The device latches onto Garchomp's neck and starts to feel the pain.

"Now come with us Garchomp" said James.

"TEAM ROCKET!" shouted Ash.

"Oh no Garchomp!" said Sophie.

"What's going on here?" question Professor Sycamore.

"It's those three are always up to no good, their reason why Froakie was badly injured" said Ash.

"Hey buzz off twerp, we're here to take Garchomp with us to mega evolve and Team Rocket will rule da world" said Meowth.

"It can't be, a talking Meowth" said the Professor in shock.

"The wisdom gushes out of my mouth" said Meowth.

"Now if you don't mind we have a world to conquer" said James.

James command Garchomp to follow them but it refuses to follow any order.

Garchomp began to use Hyper Beam at random directions and hits Team Rocket, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Garchomp what's wrong?" said the worried Ash.

Garchomp is in extreme pain and aims a Hyper Beam towards Ash and company.

"Everyone get down" said Professor Sycamore.

Garchomp breaks out of the laboratory and goes to a rampage through the city.

"GARCHOMP!" shouted Ash

"Clemont, what's going to happen with Garchomp" said Bonnie while tearing up a little.

"Everything will be alright Bonnie" Clemont assured Bonnie.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go save Garchomp!" said Ash.

"Pika Pika!"

"I'm coming with you too Ash" said Serena.

"It's best if you stay with Clemont and Bonnie, I don't want anything happen to you" said Ash.

Ash left the laboratory with Pikachu with Serena secretly following the two.

"ALERT! WE HAVE A RAMPAGING GARCHOMP LOOSED IN THE CITY, EVERYONE PLEASE STAY INDOORS TO BE SAFE" said Officer Jenny through a microphone.

As Ash and Pikachu saw Garchomp gliding to the top of Prism Tower, they decide to climb to the top to calm down Garchomp.

Serena arrived at front of Prism Tower and she is wondering where Ash and Pikachu have gone to.

"Oh Ash, where are you at?" said the worried Serena.

"Hey look there's someone at top of Prism Tower near Garchomp!" shouted a random pedestrian.

Serena looks up at the top of Prism Tower and she is in shock to see Ash up top where Garchomp is at.

Serena goes inside Prism Tower and is climbing to the top of Prism Tower.

"Garchomp I'm here to help!" said Ash.

Garchomp turns its attention to Ash and Pikachu and unleashes a powerful Hyper Beam at them but they dodge before it hit them.

Froakie let itself out of its Pokéball and tries to have Garchomp calm down but nothing work.

"We have to get that collar off of Garchomp, but how?" said Ash.

Ash looks back at Garchomp and he's thought of a plan.

"Froakie use your frubbles to have Garchomp stick to the ground!" said Ash.

Froakie leaps into the air and threw its frubbles at Garchomp's feet so it would fall of Prism Tower.

"Great, now Pikachu use Iron Tail at the collar!"

Pikachu breaks the collar that was attached to Garchomp's neck by Team Rocket.

Garchomp returns to its normal self and is breathing heavy from the amount of pain is was getting by Team Rocket's mind control device.

"You're safe Garchomp, well get you down safely" said Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" said Serena.

"Serena I told you to stay with Clemont and Bonnie" said Ash.

"I know but I was scared you would of got hurt and…." Serena was cut off when the floor beneath her collapse and she falls off the tower.

"SERENAAA!" screamed Ash.

Ash jumps off the tower to grab Serena but without thinking straight, he doesn't know what to do about landing safely.

"I got you Serena, I won't let anything happen to you" said Ash.

Ash closes his eyes when him and Serena are close to the ground and something flew by and saved the two from falling.

Ash opens his eyes and sees a Pokémon flying towards the ground and safely placed both him and Serena on the ground.

"Serena is unconscious" said Ash.

"ASH!" said both Clemont and Bonnie.

Bonnie sees Serena on Ash's and said with worry "Is Serena going to alright Ash?"

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. She just fainted when she fell off the tower. Garchomp is safe as well" said Ash.

"Is everyone alright?" said Professor Sycamore.

"Yeah and Professor, what Pokémon saved us just now?" said Ash while looking at the Pokémon save him and Serena.

The Pokémon on the roof top change forms and both Ash and Professor Sycamore recognize it as Blaziken.

"That was Blaziken's mega evolution" said Professor Sycamore.

"Mega Blaziken!" said Ash while looking at his mega stone.

Garchomp, Pikachu and Froakie got down safely from Prism Tower and everyone head back to the lab.

As the night passes, it's now morning at Lumiose City. Ash and friends are now ready to head off to Cyllage City which is located at the west coast of the Kalos region.

"Well thank you for everything you have Ash, if it weren't for you Garchomp would of hurt and I thank you" said Professor Sycamore.

"You're welcome and we'll see you soon Professor" said Ash

Ash and friend departed from Professor Sycamore research lab and now they are on their way to Route Five.

"Ash" said Serena.

"What's up?" said Ash.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for and you risk your life to save. I'm glad that I have a friend like you that cares for me" said Serena.

"Well of course I care about, I care for all of my friends and Pokémon" said Ash.

"You know here's something for you for what you did yesterday" said Serena.

Serena gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and both began to blush.

"Oh I know, Ash you're a keeper" said Bonnie.

"A keeper?" said the confused Ash.

"Pika?"

"I mean, you're a perfect husband for Serena" said Bonnie.

"BONNIE! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS? OH THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!" said the panicking Clemont.

Serena laughs at the siblings and looks at Ash with a blush on her face.

"Is anything wrong Serena?" said Ash.

"Oh no, I'm just happy that's all and we should keep going to Route Five" said Serena.

As our trainer are now on the road to Cyllage City what more exciting adventures await our heroes? Stay tuned as the journey continues.

Meanwhile in a hidden base, a tall man with a red beard and red hair is watching a broadcast of the Garchomp incident at Lumiose City. He smiles as he knows that Ash is holder of a mega stone.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll keep posting as soon as possible and peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Chapter Seven: The Parfum party!**

* * *

The last time we left our heroes, Ash risks his life to save Serena and a Mega Blaziken save both of the trainer. Serena begins to develop for more feeling for Ash than before.

**Route Four (4:29p.m.)**

Ash and friends have stop in the middle of a forest for lunch but little did the trainers know if the same Chespin that ate the macaron that Clemont offered, followed the trainer.

"Ches!"

"Lunch is serve and I also made something special just for you Ash" said Serena.

"Wow thank you so much Serena" said Ash.

"You're very welcome and this for risking your life for me yesterday. I also I have something I been wanting to say to you Ash" said Serena while blushing.

"What is it?" said Ash.

"Ches Ches Chespin"

Everyone heard a Pokémon and they look at Serena's bag with a Chespin eating macarons from her bag.

"Hey it's a Chespin" said Ash.

"Do you think it's the same one from Professor Sycamore's lab?" said Clemont.

"I think it is brother" said Bonnie

"Hey Chespin" said Clemont.

Chespin got scared and tries to hide from Clemont behind Serena's bag.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Chespin, I'm your friend so there isn't anything to be afraid of" said Clemont.

Chespin opens up to Clemont.

"You're so cute" said Bonnie.

"Are you the same Chespin from Professor Sycamore's lab?" questioned Clemont.

Chespin nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy, what are we supposed to do now with Chespin? Professor Sycamore might be worry for it" said Clemont.

"There's a Pokémon Center just twenty minutes away from here, we can contact Professor Sycamore there" said Serena.

"Let's go after eating and you're welcome to eat with us too Chespin" said Ash.

"Pika Pika"

Pikachu shared some of its Pokémon food with Chespin and happily accepts.

* * *

As soon they were done with lunch, the trainer head off to the nearest Pokémon Center and contacted Professor Sycamore.

"So that's where Chespin wonder off too, we were very worried about Chespin" said Professor Sycamore.

"We were wondering if you can have Chespin's Pokéball transferred here and I can transfer the ball back to you?" said Clemont.

"You could transfer Chespin back to me or you could have Chespin as your Pokémon since it's very fond of you" said the Professor.

"You really mean it Professor?" said Clemont.

"Why not, I'll be happy to send Chespin's Pokéball to you" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you so much Professor" said Clemont.

"Hooray we have a new family member" said Bonnie.

"Denene!

The Pokéball was successfully transfer to Clemont and he recalls Chespin back to its ball.

"Also Ash, I wish good luck to you on mega evolving once you have arrived to Shalour City. How will this great power called Mega Evolution influence humans and Pokémon?" said Professor Sycamore

"By showing a true powerful bond between humans and Pokémon" said Ash.

"…and if you ever meet an assistant of mine by the name of Alan, you should have a battle with him once you have achieved Mega Evolution, we're living in changing times and good luck" said Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks Professor" said Ash.

They both hung up Serena tells the group about a party taking place at the Parfum Palace and anyone that wishes to attend the party are welcome.

"So where is this Parfum Palace located at?" said Clemont.

"It's right near Camphrier Town, if we go right now, we'll arrive there around night time and we can stay at a Pokémon Center for the night" said Serena.

"I think that will be a lot of fun, let's go" said Ash.

The trainers leave the Pokémon Center on Route Five and continue to Camphrier Town.

Almost three hours has passed since our heroes continue on foot to Camphrier Town, Serena see some lights over the horizon.

"Hey look I see Camphrier Town over the horizon" said Serena.

Ash and friends go the town's Pokémon Center and slept there for the whole night.

* * *

**Camphrier Town (12:49p.m.)**

Serena is preparing for the party which will start around five o'clock. Bonnie is also trying to get Clemont in a suit but he refuses to put it on and for Ash, well let's say he's a big sleeper.

"Pika Pi"

Pikachu is trying to wake up Ash but no respond from him.

Pikachu suddenly has the urge to use Thunderbolt on Ash but he's too hungry to do so.

Serena then comes on the bedroom and finds Ash steel sleeping in bed.

"Oh Ash, you're still sleeping, I remember you always sleep in back in Pallet" said Serena.

"Pii Pikah Pika Pika"

"Are you hungry Pikachu?" said Serena.

"Piikah!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get something for you to eat but first let's we need to wake up sleepy head, I think I know a plan to wake up him up" said Serena.

Serena tells Pikachu about her plan and he's excited about her plan.

Serena and Pikachu begin tickling Ash and he's starting to wake up laughing. Ash falls off his bed and sees Pikachu upside.

"Pika!"

"It's almost one o'clock Ash and you need to get dress soon, the party starts at five at the Parfum Palace" said Serena.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the party, I'll be out within a few minutes" said Ash.

Ash change into his trainer's clothes and finds Clemont with a red face while wearing a light blue and yellow tuxedo.

"Why do I have to wear this?" said Clemont.

"Because everyone has to dressed properly at the party and you want to look good once I introduce you to your bride" said Bonnie.

"Please don't, it's so embarrassing when you do that" said Clemont.

"Looks like Clemont is to embarrassed to wear a tuxedo" said Ash.

"Take a look Ash, I got this tux just for you" said Serena.

"Uhh I think I'll go with my regular clothes" said Ash.

"But you have to dress up properly at the party or they won't allow you in" said Serena.

"Fine I'll put on the tux" said Ash.

"Pika!"

Serena begins to blush and says "Also I was wondering if you can come with me as your date"

"A date?" said Ash curiously.

"Yeah, it's like you'll be my dancing partner for the party and we have to be together for most of the party, if that's okay with you" said Serena.

"Sure, I'll love to go and when do I put this on?" said Ash.

"Around four o'clock" said Serena.

"Alright then, well I'll see in four hours" said Ash.

"Okay and are you going somewhere?" said Serena.

"I'm going back to the Pokémon Center to make a call to Professor Oak" said Ash.

"Do you think I can come with you, I haven't heard from Professor Oak for a long time" said Serena.

"Sure thing Serena" said Ash.

* * *

"Well if isn't Serena, what a surprise that the two of you meeting in the Kalos region" said Professor Oak.

"When me and my Mom move away from Pallet Town, we've move here to the Kalos region" said Professor Oak.

"Ah I see, well how have you been doing lately Ash? Have you caught any new Pokémon?" said Professor Oak.

"Why yes I have, here take a look" said Ash while calling out his Froakie and Fletchling.

"Wonderful, a Froakie and a Fletchling. I must say you have a talent on catching magnificent Pokémon like these two" said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor and also Professor Sycamore gave me this mega stone which allows a certain Pokémon in its final evolution stage to evolve to a much powerful evolution stage known as Mega Evolution" said Ash.

"Fascinating, I might have to check this out once I plan a visit to Lumiose City and help the young professor on his research. Well it was good talking to you Ashy my lad, my food delivery order is now here and goodbye you two" said the Professor while hanging up.

After the conversation with Professor Oak, Ash got dressed in the tuxedo that he's supposed to wear for the party tonight.

* * *

"I feel weird with this tux on Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pika!"

"Hey Ash how do I look?" said Serena.

Ash is stunned at Serena's red dress "You look great"

"Why thank you Ash and you look handsome in that tux" said Serena.

"Thanks Serena" said Ash.

"Shall we go? Clemont and Bonnie are waiting outside" said Serena.

"Yeah let's get going" said Ash.

Serena is blushing while saying "You mind if we hold hands to the Parfum Palace?"

"Sure thing Serena" said Ash.

Serena begins to blush more when he got ahold of her hand.

They walk outside the Pokémon Center and they see people walking up the hill towards Parfum Palace.

As soon the trainers have arrived to the party, music is playing from the inside.

"Wow the Parfum Palace is so beautiful" said Serena.

"Hey Pikachu isn't that you think it is?" said Ash.

"Pika!" nodded in agreement.

"What is Ash?" question Serena.

"These are statues of Reshiram and Zekrom, the two legendary dragons of Unova" said Ash.

"Their so cute" said Bonnie.

"I actually have seen both of these two legendary Pokémon, Zekrom at the beginning of my Unova journey and Reshiram at the end of my Unova journey" said Ash.

"That's amazing" said Clemont.

"The dance is about to begin, how about we go dancing Ash?" said Serena.

"Dancing, uhh I don't know" said Ash.

"Trust me, you're going to like it" said Serena while taking Ash inside.

Bonnie goes back inside and finds a perfect bride for Clemont.

"You're keeper!" said Bonnie while kneeling down.

"Huh?" said the woman.

"You'll be a perfect bride for my brother" said Bonnie.

The woman blushes a little and said "A bride?"

"BONNIE! OHH HOW MANY TIMES YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS TO ME. I'M SO EMBARRASSED, CLEMONTIC GEAR ON!" said Clemont.

Clemont for his backpack and instead carries Bonnie with her waving a goodbye while smiling to the woman who she proposed for her brother.

"How sweet Bonnie is, looking out for her brother and trying to get him marry" said Serena.

Pikachu is standing on top of a table with food and is eating some of the chips from the bowl.

"Chaaa, Pika Pikaah!"

"You are so cute" said a little girl.

"Pika?"

The little girl grabs Pikachu and took him to her room.

* * *

While Ash and Serena are having their dance, Ash notices that Pikachu is missing.

"Hey have you seen Pikachu around?" said Ash.

Serena looks around and says "No I haven't and I don't see him anywhere"

"That's strange, I just saw Pikachu eating at that table" Ash pointed at the table.

"Let's look around and find him" said Serena.

"Right" said Ash.

The separate and look around the palace for Pikachu.

Meanwhile in the little girl's room, she has Pikachu dressed in a clown costume.

"You're are so cute, now that you are fully dressed you are now my Pikachu" said Princess Ally.

"PIIIIKAAAAH!" screamed Pikachu.

Pikachu makes an escape and enters a hallway which leads to a balcony which watches over the garden.

"There you are Pikachu" said Serena.

"Piiika!"

"Ash is worried for you know?" said Serena.

"Piiikah!"

"Hey just where you think you're going with my Pikachu?" said Princess Ally.

"Your Pikachu, but this is my friend's Pikachu" quoted Serena.

"Whatever I see in my palace is mine to keep" said Princess Ally.

Princess Ally notices both Serena and Pikachu are gone.

"Hey where's my PIKACHUUUU?" screamed the princess.

"What a selfish girl she is, at least I've found you Pikachu" said Serena.

"Pika Pikaaa!" said Pikachu while hugging Serena.

"You're so adorable you know" said Serena.

"Piiii" said Pikachu when falling to sleep onto Serena arms.

"Hey Ash I got Pikachu for you but he's asleep" said Serena.

"Thank you so much Serena, hey you don't mind if I go back to the Pokémon Center to have Pikachu put to bed?" said Ash.

"I don't mind, I already had a wonderful time with you anyway" said Serena.

"Same here and here's something for getting Pikachu back" said Ash.

Ash hugged Serena and she faints from being hugged.

"Serena? I guess she must be really tired" said Ash.

"Hey Ash, we should get back to the Pokémon Center" said Clemont.

"Yeah we should, both Serena and Pikachu fell asleep" said Ash.

"You mind if you carry Pikachu, Bonnie?" said Ash.

"Pikachu is so cute when he sleeping" said Bonnie.

Right when Ash, Clemont and Bonnie are about to leave for the Pokémon Center, then the fireworks began exploding at the night sky. The noise caused Serena to wake up a little and she gaze upon the fireworks sees a firework exploding into a shape of a heart.

* * *

**Pokémon Center (9:48 a.m.)**

Serena wakes from her beauty sleep and finds Ash sleeping on his bed with Pikachu next to him.

Serena sits up and stretches, then gets out of bed.

"Ash wake up, it's almost ten and we need to get ready to leave in a few hour" said Serena.

Both Ash and Pikachu open their eyes and got out of bed too.

"Morning already?" said Ash while rubbing his eyes.

"How did I get here anyway?" said Serena.

"I carry you back here when you passed out right in front of me when I gave you a hug" said Ash.

Serena placed both of her hands on both of her cheeks that red and says "Oh I'm really embarrassed now, sorry about what happen"

"It's okay Serena, I'll be in the bathroom to change" said Ash.

"Okay, I'll be at the dining room getting breakfast" said Serena.

Serena left the bedroom and finds Clemont and Bonnie having breakfast with their Pokémon.

"There you are Serena, I was just going to have Bonnie to wake up just now" said Clemont.

"Well there's no need for that anymore and Ash is also awake, he'll be joining us soon" said Serena.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena both hear an older trainer hitting on Nurse Joy but he's hit by his own Croagunk's Poison Jab and it carried the older trainer of our the Pokémon Center.

"That was weird what just happen just now" said Serena.

Bonnie and Dedenne both nodded.

Ash and Pikachu now join the group with breakfast and Ash begins eating pancakes right away.

"I wonder if that trainer with the Croagunk is okay" said Clemont.

"Wait what happen?" said Ash.

"Some random trainer was flirting with Nurse Joy and his Croakgunk suddenly came out of its Pokéball and used Poison Jab on his and then carry him out of the Center" said Serena.

"I think I might know who it was and which way did they go?" said Ash.

Serena pointed the direction that the trainer and his Croagunk went to.

Ash leaves the dining table to look for the trainer that he might know.

"I wonder is Ash knows that trainer? I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get lost" said Serena.

Serena steps outside of the Pokémon Center and helps Ash.

* * *

"Hey Ash wait up" said Serena.

"Hmmm he's not around here, maybe it's a different person that is like my friend that I use to travel with" said Ash.

"Who was he?" questioned Serena.

"His name is Brock, he was a gym leader at the Pewter City gym but now his brother is the official gym leader as of now. Since we first met, we travel through Kanto, Johto, Hoeen and Sinnoh throughout our journey" said Ash.

"It's amazing how you already travel through different regions and now you're traveling here" said Serena.

"Thanks and we should head back to the Pokémon Center" said Ash.

"Yeah let's go" said Serena while almost tripping but Ash caught her in time.

"Here I'll hold your hand so that way you won't trip" said Ash.

"Thank you so much Ash" said Serena while blushing a lot.

As they leave for the Pokémon, a guy behind a corner of a building looks at Ash and Serena and says "Well looks like Ash might get a girlfriend soon and this must be the Serena that Mrs. Ketchum talk about, let's go Croagunk"

"Croaaag!"

Now that Ash and friends are heading to Route Six, what more exciting adventures await our heroes? Stay tuned.

* * *

**That was chapter seven and pretty early to post this chapter after posting the previous chapter, stay tuned for more posts and peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kalos, Reunion and Romance!**

**Chapter Eight: The Terrifying Malamar and Madame X!**

* * *

Somewhere in a cave, Team Rocket are operating inside the cave and planning a way to finally capture Pikachu.

"The twerps should be passing by the observatory on Route Six" said James.

"I say we should snatch dat Pikachu from our balloon and take off right away" said Meowth.

Someone behind Team Rocket begins laughing.

"I heard what you were talking about. That Pikachu seems useful, I like it" said the mysterious woman with a Malamar by her side.

"And just who are you?" said Jessie.

"The name is Madame X and this one is Malamar" said the mysterious woman.

Malamar begins to use Hypnosis to manipulate Team Rocket.

* * *

**Route Six (3:30 p.m.)**

As our heroes are on the road to Cyllage City, Serena notices something to her right near a tree.

"Hey I think I see an injured Pokémon over there" said Serena.

"We have to help it" said Ash.

Everyone agreed and when they got closer, it turns out to be Meowth.

"It's Meowth!" said Ash.

"He doesn't feel so good" said Bonnie.

"You.. have to…. help me" said Meowth.

"We got to do something" said Ash.

"I have a few Oran Berries in my bag but I don't think he'll be able to chew it" said Serena.

A random person passes by the trainers and says "Well leave it to me"

Everyone turn their attention to the person who is willing to help Meowth.

Ash is surprised and says "It's Brock!"

"Pika-Chu!"

"It's great to see you again Ash and Pikachu but there's no time to talk, I must treat Meowth with some medicine. Serena may I use some of those Oran Berries to mix some medicine for Meowth?" said Brock.

"Sure thing, here you go" said Serena.

Serena hand over the Oran Berries to Brock and he began to mix the berries into liquid and he gives two full spoons of the mixed Oran Berries to Meowth.

Meowth begins to recover.

"AWWWH! Where's Jessie and James at?" screamed Meowth.

"Did anything happen to you that made you pass out like this" said Brock.

"Awwh I remember, it was that Madame X and her Malamar, she had Malamar used Hypnosis on Jessie and James and turn them to her mind control freaks" said Meowth.

"Madame X?" said Ash.

"Madame X is some wacko with a Malamar and she is manipulating both Jessie and James and AWWWWH there she ISSSS!" Meowth screamed.

The trainers turned their attention to Madame X, who is floating in mid-air by having Malamar using its Psychic abilities.

"We came for your Pikachu" said Madame X.

"What? You're not getting close my Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pika-Pi!"

Pikachu hugs Ash tightly in fear.

"Malamar, do it!" said Madame X.

Malamar used its Psybeam attack on Ash, which knocks him back with Pikachu falling out of his arms.

"ASH" screamed Serena.

"I'm okay, Serena" said Ash while in pain.

Pikachu is picked up by Malamar's Psychic and the three fly away towards an observatory.

"PIKACHUUUU!" yelled Ash in fear.

"Oh Ash" said Serena while placing her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"They have gone to the observatory up ahead, but who know what lies ahead" said Clemont.

"I say we go to save Pikachu and Team Rocket" said Brock.

"You really mean it, you are all going to help me save Jessie and James?" said Meowth.

"Of course, even though you three have caused us a lot of trouble in the past, we can't say no if you three are in danger" said Brock.

Meowth begins to cry in happiness "You twerps are nicest people dat a desperate Meowth could have"

"Ash let's go" said Serena.

"The pain" Ash said in terrible pain.

"Guys, I don't think Ash isn't feeling good" said Serena with worry.

"Oh no, Ash took a direct hit from that Psybeam" said Brock while get some medical supplies from his backpack.

"No I don't need any help I can still get up, I have to get Pikachu back" said Ash.

"Let me help you up Ash" said Serena.

Serena puts Ash's right arm around her shoulder to help him walk.

"_Seems that both Ash and Serena have a deep bond together, even all the time that they were apart from each other" _said in Brock's thoughts while having a flashback.

* * *

"When Ash was younger, he met a young girl named Serena at Professor Oak's Summer Camp here at Pallet, the two were best friends at that time. I can also tell Ash began to develop feelings for Serena and same for her too when they were children. The two didn't know it back then and I'm hoping that Ash will reunite with Serena in the Kalos region" said Delia to Brock, Misty and Tracey after Ash's departure to Kalos.

End of Flashback

* * *

"Here let me help you out too" said Brock.

The group with Meowth continue their path to the abandon observatory where Pikachu is being held at by Madame X and her Malamar.

Upon of their arrival to the observatory, Brock notice Officer Jenny's motorcycle at the rear side of the observatory's main entrance.

"Weird, Officer Jenny's bike is right over there. I wonder if she is investigating inside the building.

"Possibly, let's go in and see for ourselves" said Clemont.

The group enters and Ash begins to walk properly again.

"How are you doing Ash?" said Serena.

"I feel a lot better and thanks you two for helping me out" said Ash.

The trainers are now at a three way hallway.

"Looks like we should split, me and Meowth take the middle hallway" said Brock.

"I'll go with Bonnie to the right hallway" said Clemont.

"Me and Serena will go left from here" said Ash.

Everyone agreed on their own hallway and split up till they find Pikachu and Madame X.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie are walking in a dark hallway but one of the two is very scared of the dark.

"Oh brother, I can't believe you are scared of the dark" said Bonnie.

"Oh that's better, there's some light ahead of us" said Clemont.

When the two got closer to the light source, it turns out to be Malamar using Hypnosis and manipulate both Clemont and Bonnie.

Meanwhile Ash and Serena are searching for Pikachu and save it from the clutches of Madame X and her Malamar.

Serena got closer to Ash and gets a hold of Ash's hand and says "This dark hallway creeps me out Ash, I hope you don't mind if I hold your hand"

"No not at all Serena, if it makes you safe I don't mind at all. I still let you hold my hand not matter the situation you are having with" said Ash.

"Thanks Ash, you have always been kind to me and I have been want to say something really important to you for a long time since we were children" said Serena.

"What is it?" said Ash.

"Its that I have feelings for you Ash and I never stop thinking about you for the past ten years that we were apart" said Serena while blushing red.

"You have feelings for me?" said Ash in surprise.

Serena nodded and they both see Malamar appeared in front of the trainers.

"Cover your eyes Serena" said Ash while covering his eyes.

Serena tried to cover his eyes but she opens her eyes and got manipulated by Malamar.

Ash looked at Serena and see her eyes are gray instead of her blue eyes.

"Serena?" said Ash in concern.

Serena tries to grab Ash to have him facing towards Malamar but he runs away.

* * *

Ash later finds Brock and Meowth and they have found Pikachu, who is with Madame X.

"It's Pikachu!" said Ash while trying to run towards him.

"Wait Ash, look at Pikachu's eyes real closely" said Brock.

"Madame X must have got dat Malamar manipulate Pikachu" said Meowth.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Madame X.

"I don't care, Pikachu is my best friend and I can't have him like this" said Ash.

"Wait where is Serena, Ash?" said Brock.

"Malamar used Hypnosis on her and manipulated her" Ash said in a sadden tone.

The three heard voices from behind and they see its Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all manipulated from Malamar.

"That's it, Pikachu I'm coming to get you" said Ash.

"Pikachu, teach this brat a lesson by using Iron Tail at him!" said Madame X.

Pikachu hits Ash on his right arm and leaves a bruise mark on him.

"Quick Attack!" commanded by Madame X.

Ash is knocked towards the ground by Pikachu as he's suffering from the pain.

"Pi…kachu, you have to open your eyes, you're my best friend and I know you don't want to hurt me" Ash said while in pain.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" said Madame X.

"Pikaa-Chuuuuuu!"

Ash screams in pain which makes Serena snaps out of it and regains her consciousness.

"Oh no, Ash" said Serena.

"That Malamar is the one controlling Pikachu and the others, Croagunk come on out and use Brick Break on Malamar!" said Brock.

Croagunk lands a direct hit on Malamar and both Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Team Rocket snaps out from being manipulated from Malamar's hypnosis.

"Pika-Pi!"

Pikachu finds Ash in pain and licks his bruise mark and closes his eyes.

"Where are we?" said Jessie.

"What have we been doing?" said James.

"Wobbufett!"

"You've regained consciousness. Thank goodness" said Meowth.

"Huh? Serena, why are you with us?" said Clemont.

"I was manipulated by Malamar" said Serena.

Madame X suddenly falls onto her knees and as she stands up, her robe fell off of her and she turns out to be Officer Jenny.

Everyone gasp in the room.

"Officer Jenny" said Ash in surprise.

"How did I…? I received a report that something strange was going on here, so I rushed over and then I encountered that Malamar" said Officer Jenny as Malamar appears from behind her.

"MALAMAAR!"

Meowth begins to translate to what Malamar is saying "I'm very grateful to Jenny for working for me"

Serena runs towards Ash and comforts him.

"I see… Malamar turned Officer Jenny to Madame X and manipulated her!" said Clemont.

Malamar is speaking and Meowth is translating again "That's right; thanks to her we were able to start establishing a system of great significance"

"A system of great significance?" quoted Officer Jenny.

"What are you planning to do with that?" said Ash.

"We will restructure the world. For that to happen, I will need you all to work for us once again" Meowth translated Malamar.

"We won't fall for this again, Inkay use Psybeam!" said James.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Malamar dodges both attack and flees to a room.

The group follows Malamar to its secret room.

"Now the world will change and that's when our grand plan will take shape as the whole world will be reimagine as our own. However, seeing how this place was discovered by humans I have no choice but to abandon it" Meowth translated for Malamar once more.

Strange objects on the ceiling began lighting up and exploding around the secret room.

The group begins to panic and escape the observatory as the entire building is collapsing to the ground. Malamar manages to escape and flies towards the sky.

* * *

"Our grand plan will begin, that's what Malamar said" Clemont quoted.

"Malamar… What an evil and terrifying Pokémon" said Ash.

"Pikaa!"

Ash sits down on the ground and hold him injured arm.

"Pika-Pi!" said Pikachu as it feels guilty.

"It's okay Pikachu, I know it wasn't your fault" said Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" said Serena with worry.

"I'll be alright Serena" said Ash.

"So Ash, how do you feel for me?" Serena said while blushing.

"What do you mean" said Ash.

"Don't you remember what I told you back before I was manipulated by Malamar?" said Serena while holding both of Ash's hands.

"Not really, I remember that you got manipulated by Malamar. I guess Pikachu attacking me must of made me forgot, what did you told me?" said Ash.

"Oh nothing I guess, I'll tell you later" said Serena with a sad tone.

"_Poor Serena, she must have told Ash about her feelings for him. Looks like I need to teach Ash everything about love and embrace it"_ Brock said in his thought while smiling.

"I thank you all for saving me from that Malamar and I'll be reporting this case for attention back at the station" said Officer Jenny.

"You are most welcome Jenny and how about dinner toNIIIGHT!" Brock screams as he was Poison Jab by Croagunk.

"Well umm I guess I'll be going and thanks again for everyone's help" said Officer Jenny as she leaves with her bike.

* * *

The trainers head to the nearest Pokémon Center on Route Six.

**Pokémon Center (5:59 p.m.)**

Ash and Pikachu are resting from the bad day they had today, meanwhile Serena is sitting on a bench alone tearing up a little because Ash didn't remember what she has said to him, she then sees Brock passing by and wipes her tears away.

"I know how you are feeling" said Brock.

"Me?" said Serena.

"Yes and I know that you have strong feelings for Ash, I know this kind of stuff and I can help you with your problems. Me and Ash go way back in our first journey and I know him very well and maybe he'll understand about your feelings soon enough" said Brock.

"You really mean it?" said Serena.

"Yes and I remember what Mrs. Ketchum told me about you and Ash's history together and she told me about his old motto back then and so I want you to never give up till the very end. You and Ash will be together someday" said Brock.

"Thank you so much Brock and I hope Ash feels better soon" said Serena.

Serena heads backside and sees Ash sleeping, she gets closer to Ash and gives him a small kiss on his cheek. Ash smiles while sleeping, this made Serena smiling too and leaves both Ash and Pikachu to sleep.

* * *

Now our heroes manage to stop Malamar's evil scheme at the observatory, what major plans does this Malamar have? And… what does it mean by our plan? Is this Malamar affiliated with an evil organization?

"Sir, Malamar has return and the trainer from the Garchomp incident broadcast was there too and stop Malamar but our grand plan is still in motion" said a scientist.

"Good and seems that this trainer with the Pikachu might be threat to us and so are his friends. So we now have two threats as of now, Ash and that Mega Evolution trainer named Alan, who is the assistant of Professor Sycamore. They won't ruin our grand plan to restructure the world of Pokémon" said man with the red hair.

Stay tuned as the adventure continues…

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be the Battle Chateau and Chapter Ten will be a special chapter that will focus on a different character but Ash and friends will be back on Chapter Eleven and stay tuned and peace.**


End file.
